To Encounter Once More Again
by SourL
Summary: Sequel to "To Meet Again". To start a journey once more again with your beloved persona 3 characters. I hope you'll enjoy this as much or more as "To Meet Again". Please comment... -This is either discontinued or hiatus. It honestly depends how much I'm surviving  as in time wise  this year but finally I can type again!
1. Prequel

Prequel

Year XXXX, Month XX, Day XX

A silver haired teen boy was walking down the streets in the city. He wasn't paying attention to anybody or anything. He just simply thought what he should do next for his training method and his promise to play with his younger sister. His grandparents tell him often that the world seems a lot livelier and kinder compared to the past. Of course there were crimes, anger, loneliness, accidents, suicides, and fights, nowadays. But he wanted to change the world to make it even better. He doesn't know why, but he feels that he promised someone. Someone who was extremely precious to him, even though he can't remember who it was.

He walked pasted a walking girl with red headphones. He stopped and turned around. He swiftly grabbed the girl's right shoulder. The girl turned around and the boy smiled.


	2. Once More Again

To Encounter Once More Again

Once More Again

The girl toke off her headphones and tilted her head slightly. "Is there something you need?"

The boy snapped out of it and let go of her shoulder. "Ah! Sorry." He scratched his head lightly. "I don't know what came over me, my body just moved on its own."

"Hehe, I know what you mean, it happens to me all the time. I do one thing and the next thing I realize is that I'm doing something entirely different." The girl smiled. "I'm new around here. I transferred over here and I'm going to live in one of the dorms. But my cousin lives around here too, so before I meet up with him, I'm just wondering around."

"You're going to live in a dorm? Are you going to Gekkoukan High School?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm a senior over there."

"Really? I'm a year below you. I should call you senpai from now on. I hope you can show me the ropes sometime." The girl looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. Or else my cousin will wonder where I'll be. I'll see you later, senpai!" The girl started slightly jogging away.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Sanada Akihiko!" Akihiko yelled out.

The girl turned around and put her hands beside her mouth to make her voice loader. "Minako. My name is Arisato Minako!" Minako turned around and went back to running to her designated place.

"I'll see you later, Minako." Akihiko whispered to himself. He smiled a bit and went to get some lunch. He walked up the stairs and went inside Hakagure.

"Yo, Shinji! Give me an extra large special!" Akihiko yelled out.

"Shuppup Aki, you're annoying the costumers." Shinjiro lectured while making the noodles.

"That's not how you should treat your costumer." Akihiko pouted and sat down on one of the seats.

Shinjiro came and put the side dishes and the special in front of them. "Here." Shinjiro looked at Akihiko eating his food and smacked him on the back of his head. "You have really bad manners. Stop eating like there's no tomorrow."

"Thes ics wot wow yov treew your custimor." Akihiko started talking with his mouth full.

"What?"

Akihiko gulped down the food. "I said 'This is not how you treat your customers.'"

"Then first slow down before you choke. I'm not going to save your sorry ass if you do. I did warn ya." Shinjiro went back at making more noodles. He looked up and saw Akihiko's happy face. "Wipe that damn grin off of your face. You look like an idiot."

"Huh? I'm grinning?" Akihiko questioned.

"Did something happen?"

"Not really, it feels like just a normal day. Although…" Akihiko thought about it some more.

"Although what?"

"For some reason, my body moved on its own and grabbed a girl's shoulder. It surprised me and her."

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko strangely. "I thought you were always a training idiot who has no life but now… I think differently know. I'm sure the girl thought of you as a perv or something. What were you thinking, grabbing a random girl's shoulders?"

Akihiko started coughing after hearing Shinjiro's comment. He looked at Shinjiro in shock and disbelief. "Wait. What?"

"You seriously have no common sense with society these days. I wonder how Miki survives with you. Use your head for once. After all, why the hell did your 'body move own its own'?"

Akihiko started blushing. "How should I know! It just moved own its own. Besides, I'm not a perv! If anybody is a perv, it's Iori." He started talking even louder. Everyone in Hakagure stared at the pair after hearing their awkward conversation. Akihiko turned even redder and apologized.

Shinjiro sighed and gave an extra egg to Akihiko. "Here."

"Thanks." Akihiko started eating more. It was quiet for a few of minutes while Akihiko was eating. When he was three-fourths of the way he turned his head towards Shinjiro. "Do you remember what I told you Shinji? A long time ago."

"Remember what?"

"I feel like I made a promise with someone. But I can't remember who it is. I can't remember that person's face. I seriously want to remember and meet that person. I can't remember if it's a guy or a girl. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but it won't come out. And sometimes I have these dreams. I feel like their important. There were happy ones and sad ones. But I have no memory of it. Sometimes I wonder if the promise I made with that special someone is just a dream." Akihiko looked down trying to remember even more but it was all in vain.

Shinjiro took off his gloves he was using for cooking. He patted Akihiko's head, while Akihiko tried to whack the hand away, because he hated being treated as a child. "Listen, that promise is precious to you, isn't it?"

Akihiko nodded.

"Even if it's a dream. Even if it's real. Even if you can't remember that person. It's still important to you. So stop moping around and keep that promise. Run forward like you always do; just don't do it so blindly." Shinjiro started washing his hands and chopped some vegetables.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Shinji." After Akihiko's pep talk by Shinjiro. He started eating the ramen quickly. He finished it and paid for it. "I promised to play with Miki today. Thanks for telling me to run forward. I'll see you later Shinji." Akihiko ran out of Hakagure.

"You're like a kid like usual. I said run forward, but not literally. Slow down for once you idiot." Shinjiro smiled even though he was insulting Akihiko.

Akihiko ran all the way back home. He decided that he will train more after he's done playing with Miki. Once he got back, he was tackle hugged by Miki. She was extremely excited to play with her brother. Ever since he was a high school, he's been busy as ever. She started playing with Akihiko until it was her bedtime. Once Akihiko was done playing with her, he started studying and thinking about what happened today. He thought about the promise, the person he wants to meet, and the girl he met during the afternoon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all who have supported "To Meet Again" I'm glad that people have favored it and especially commented about it. I love comments after all. It helps me get motivated. I'm not sure how long this story will be. So let's see how long it will last

Thank you LilLaoRyo704, Ryurieri, Deidara'sgirl19, pchan17, Jonaleepuff, and Scarlette Shizuru for your constant support and comments. Thank you very much


	3. New School Day

New School Day

Minako ran to the destination where her cousin asked her to meet. She saw the familiar blue haired teen. She did a few skips and jumped on his back. "Mi-na-to! How are you?" Minako let go of her cousin and let Minato turn around and see his cousin.

"Fine, you?" Minato responds was short like usual. It was like him.

"I'm good, although something interesting happened today." Minako replied as they started walking around the city. Minato raised in eyebrow at her comment. "Yeah, a guy suddenly grabbed my shoulder and he looked so confused why he did it. He said that his body moved on its own." Minako smiled while Minato had a speechless face.

"'Moved on its own?'" Minato grabbed his cousin's shoulders and look straight into her eyes. "This sounds like a pervert. You have to be careful Minako. I don't want my cousin to run into anymore perverts, especially when I'm not around."

"Wow, Minato. This is the first time in a long time when you said more than three full sentences in a row inside a conversation." Minako beamed at her cousin while clapping her hands.

"Minako! Focus! For now on, be careful." Minato lightly karate chopped Minako's head as punishment for not focusing.

Minako rubbed her head. "But, I don't think he's a pervert. He seemed like he had a clueless nature. I think it's rather adorable. He told me that he's in the same high school as us."

"Clueless? Junpei? But he's not adorable... More stupid…" Minato was thinking who it would be.

"Minato, you shouldn't say that about people. Especially, if they're your friends." Minako let Minato to lead the way around the city once more. "He said his name was Sanada Akihiko and he's a senior."

"Sanada-senpai? That doesn't sound like him…" Minato murmured.

"Do you know him?"

"He's famous in school. Captain of the boxing team, high GPA, and known for his fan club."

"Fan club? Those exist in high school?" Minako jumped in surprise. Minato nodded. "He must be really famous for you to even know. Considering when it comes to people, you're a total airhead." Minako nodded to herself while Minato just stared at her thinking that Minako didn't realized that she insulted him. "But if he's famous in school, that means I'm bound to see him again." Minako smiled lightly.

Minato raised up an eyebrow at the radiating Minako. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Minako turned her head. She blushed a little and stared at the ground. "I don't know. It's just when I look at him, I can't help but feel that he feels familiar somehow. Like we're meant to meet or something. Like a promise… That sounded cheesy…" Minako blushed even more and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it was." Minato agreed and Minako looked at her cousin in shock. He was being very blunt about it. Minako looked at the ground once more feeling down. Minato put his hand on her head. "Even so, if you're happy, then I'm happy. If you need anything, I'll be here."

Minako bounced back with happiness and hugged her cousin. "Thank you, Minato." Minato smiled back in responds. They walked a bit more around the city and when it was dark they went to the dorms.

"Well, Minato. I guess I should see you later at school." Minako said her farewells.

"I'm living in here."

"Eh?"

"I'm living in here."

"I heard that the first time but why? You live nearby the school."

"You're parents were worried for you living in the dorms. So I decided to stay in the same dorm with you just in case." Minato walked inside the dorms.

"What?" Minako looked at the closed door dumbfounded.

The next day both Minako and Minato walked to school together. Minato was yawning the whole time while Minako was fidgeting wondering if her new school life will be good or not. Once they got out of the rail they walked to school. Minako looked around and saw a bunch of girls were talking to each other about Minato.

"Aren't you popular?" Minako smiled at Minato.

"Huh?" Minato gave the same sleepy-eyed expression.

"Nothing, nothing." Minako smiled and waved it off.

They walked inside the school. Minato led Minako to the teacher's office then he went to his class. Minako introduced herself to the teacher and she led Minako inside the classroom.

"Okay class, we have a new student now. Her name is Arisato Minako. All of you better treat her well and show her the ropes, okay… Minako you can sit next to Takeba Yukari… Takeba, would to stand up."

Yukari stood up. Minako went to her seat and Yukari sat back down. "Hi, I'm Yukari. You live in the Iwatodai dorm right?"

"Yep." Minako nodded.

"I live there too. Sorry that I didn't introduced myself. Welcome to Gekkoukan High school." Yukari smiled as she introduced herself.

"Thanks." Minako smiled back.

Once class ended, a guy walked up to Minako. "Hey sup!" Minako turned her head towards the guy. "Haha you look like a deer in headlights."

"What? A deer in headlight?" Minako gave him a strange look.

"I'm Iori Junpei. Nice to meet ya."

"At it again, huh? Honestly is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari sighed.

"Junpei… I heard that name before. Where was it?" Minako closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She thought deeply about it.

"Oho! I knew I was popular, but for the new kid to hear about me the first day. I'm must be extremely popular!" Junpei was ecstatic knowing that Minako heard his name.

"Oh yeah, my cousin said something about stupid or something like that." Minako finally remembered the conversation from yesterday.

"WHAT?" Junpei jumped then had his head down low.

While Yukari laughed at Junpei. "Yeah, you're popular alright. Anyway I have to go to the archery club now. I'll see you later Minako." Yukari looked at Junpei. "Junpei don't you dare do anything funny. Got that!" Yukari glared at Junpei and walked out of the classroom.

"What is she, you're nanny? Anyway you said you're cousin said something about me. By any chance are you related to Arisato Minato?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Minako replied. Just when Minako said that the door opened. "Ah speak of the devil." Minato walked up towards Minako and Junpei. "Hi, Minato. It's too bad that we're in different classrooms." Minato nodded. "Minato, I'm going to wander around the school to know what it feels like. You go on ahead of me." Minato nodded again. "See you later Junpei. Minato." Minako walked out of the classroom. She looked around in the hallway and saw the different students. She went downstairs and heard some screaming.

"Kyaa, it's Sanada-senpai!" The girls were screaming and ran up to Akihiko. Minako looked at them baffled. 'Minato wasn't kidding about the fan club.' Minako thought and stared off. Akihiko was out of the clubroom and trying to get away from the girls.

"Sanada-san, popular as always haha." One of Akihiko's teammates was laughing a bit and punched Akihiko lightly on the arm.

"I don't even know their names. They talk so much, they give me a headache." Akihiko sighed and tried to get through the mob of girls. Once he was out he saw Minako. "Minako-chan?" Minako smiled and waved at him. Akihiko walked in front of Minako. "I didn't expect to see you today, but then again we're at the same school."

"True, I didn't expect to see you too." Minako replied. She felt uncomfortable. Even without looking she can tell the girls were glaring at her. If looks can kill, she would've been dead by now.

"What are you doing here around the clubroom areas?" Akihiko asked in a happy tone.

"I was looking around the school. I want to get the feel of it." Minako tried to smile under the circumstance. 'Senpai, you must be really dense not noticing these girl's feelings.' Minako thought to herself.

"I can show you around. Today was just a short meeting for the boxing club, so I don't have anything else to do now."

Minako saw even more glares. The glares were much more intense. "I don't want to bother you, senpai." She waved her hand to reassure her comment.

"Don't worry about it." Akihiko took her hand and led her away from the crowd. Minako could have sworn she saw a girl faint from shock after Akihiko took her hand. They walk around the school while Akihiko told her about each room and comments about them. His comments consist of memories, his training methods, and what's good and bad. Minako happily listened to Akihiko. Once they got out of the school Akihiko suddenly blushed and let go of Minako's hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to hold onto your hand the whole time." Akihiko scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I liked it a lot. Thanks for giving me a tour. You gave me a lot of information than I would have ever figured out by myself. I appreciate it." Minako held onto her hand that was held by Akihiko previously. She looked at Akihiko and it looked like he was glaring. Minako was thought it was something she said. "Did I say something weird?"

"Huh? Uh no, not at all." Akihiko was taken aback a bit. "I was wondering. If you want, I could walk you back to the dorm. It is getting a bit dark." Akihiko blushed a bit more.

"Sure." Minako smiled and Akihiko smiled back. They talked about trivial things the way to the dorm. Once they got back to the dorm. Akihiko tried to speak up but had trouble.

"Senpai?" Minako tilted her head.

"Do you want a tour of the city? I might not be the best to figure out what's the best place to hang out or look around. I'm normally free on Mondays and Fridays, since those days I'm off from clubs." Akihiko's voice got quieter as he finished his sentence.

Minako giggled a little bit at his shyness. "Sure, I'll look for you during those days." Minako grabbed the door of the dorm. "I'll see you later Sanada-senpai. Good night." Minako smiled and went inside.

Akihiko smiled and jogged all the way back home. Once he got back home he went to his room and laid on his bed. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Akihiko replied to the knock.

"Onii-chan, you're home late." Miki walked over to Akihiko's bed and laid down on it. "You have a big smile on your face. Did something good happen?" Miki asked.

"First Shinji and now you. It seems that I've been smiling a lot." Akihiko smiled and patted Miki's head.

"Shinji onii-chan said that? Do you have a girlfriend?" Miki looked at Akihiko intensely.

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"Because, people smile a lot if they're in a relationship. So you must have a girlfriend." Miki pointed at Akihiko.

"Aren't you too young to understand about relationships?"

"No, I'm not." Miki pouted. "Oh, mom said it's time for dinner. You better come down once you're done grinning." Miki walked out of the room.

"She still gets mad when I treat her like a kid?" Akihiko asked himself and sighed a happy sigh. It was a good day for him today. He didn't expect to see Minako so soon. He got off of bed and walked downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey it's SourL again. I was planning on finishing and posting this story up yesterday but I got food poisoning. I didn't expect to get sick the day after writing the oneshot I made (Typhoon Troubles). Ironic, considering what the oneshot was about. Well I'm slightly revived. Good thing I didn't fall down the stairs when I was sick. Then again, why do I fall down the stairs when I'm not sick and I've never fallen down the stairs when I am sick. The mystery of life. Hmm hmmm.

Thank you **pchan17**, **Deidara'sgirl19**, **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**, **Jonaleepuff**,** fly7angel**, **Ryurieri**, and **LilLaoRyo704** for your constant support and love for the stories. I will do my best!


	4. Tour

Tour

It was a Friday. Akihiko was hanging around the club hallway after school. He was relaxing there wondering if Minako would meet up with him. He wasn't sure if Minako would come because he didn't ask Minako about it. Also he didn't know if she has plans or simply forgot about him. But then again he was hiding from the girls. He wasn't sure that Minako would have seen him.

"Sanada-senpai?" Minako popped behind a corner of the wall. Akihiko jumped slightly. "Did I startle you?"

"U-uh, no. Hey, Minako-chan." Akihiko tried to keep calm.

"Hi, Sanada-senpai. Are you free now?" Minako tilted her head.

"Yeah, I am. Do you want to hang out?" Akihiko asked.

"Ah-huh. I was hoping you could give me the tour you were telling me about."

"Sure, let's go then." Akihiko walked with Minako and went to Paulownia Mall and checked out some of the shops there. Once they were hungry Akihiko decided that they should go to his favorite restaurant, the Beef Bowl shop. They went to Iwatodai Station and went to get some beef bowl. Akihiko, like always, got an extra large. He ended up ordering Minako an extra large as well. Even though Minako highly doubted that she would be able to finish it, miraculously she did.

"Urg, I'm so full. I thought I wouldn't be able to finish even half of it. But it was so good that I ended up eating more than I normally do." Minako slightly slouched on her chair, feeling lazy after eating so much.

"See, I told you it was good. The sauce goes extremely well with the beef. It's the ultimate combination on how sweet and savory the sauce is. We should go to Hakagure sometime. They have the best ramen in town." Akihiko watched Minako relax and started to laugh a bit because Minako had some rice on her cheek.

"What's so funny?" Minako tilted her head in confusion. Akihiko grabbed the rice off her cheek and ate it. Minako's face turned really red. After a few seconds, Akihiko just realized what he did and started turning red too.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry. I wasn't thinking of what I was doing." Akihiko stuttered a little and turned even redder.

"I-it's okay." Minako tried to calmly reply but failed. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Once the waiter came up and gave them the bill. They finally started talking again. They decided to go to Port Island Station for the last part of Akihiko's tour. It was getting dark. So Akihiko just quickly showed where the movie theater was and the flower shop, Rafflesia.

"Sanada-senpai, we should go to the movies sometime." Minako was looking at Akihiko brightly. But because she was looking at Akihiko so ran into someone and nearly fell. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Minako looked at the guy she ran into.

"Watch the fuck where you're going, bitch." A teen male started yelling at Minako. Akihiko recognized him as one of the guys that were part of the bad crowds from school.

"She apologized to you; there was no reason to yell at her. You should apologize for insulting her." Akihiko was angry that the male was being rude and unreasonable, especially towards Minako.

"What d'ya say?" The teen male responded.

"He's telling us what to do." The teen male's friend came up to the group and gave an annoyed look.

"Let's go, senpai." Minako tugged on Akihiko's sleeve. "Let's just leave them alone." Akihiko was hesitant but knew it was best to stay out of trouble. As they turned around to leave, the teen male grabbed Akihiko's shoulder and punched him on the face. "Senpai!" Minako yelled out.

"That's what you get for being so smug." The teen responded. The teen looked at Minako and was about to punch her but Akihiko shielded Minako.

"That's enough." Shinjiro walked towards the group. "There's no reason to have a fist fight here. They didn't know what shit they were getting themselves into. I'll deal with them. Now leave."

"Why should we leave? We're dealing this ourselves you bastard." The teen's friend tried to punch Shinjiro but Shinjiro dodged and head butted him. While the teen male tried to hit Akihiko again. But Akihiko grabbed his fist and jabbed the teen. After getting those injuries the two males ran off while cursing at them.

Akihiko turned towards Minako. "Hey, you okay?"

Minako nodded but she was slightly shaking. "Are you okay? You got hit on the face."

"Don't worry about it. I've had much worse." Akihiko tried to reassure her.

"Wait right here." Minako ran off.

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko and slapped him on the back of his head. "You idiot, what were you thinking picking a fight with them. You're the captain of the boxing team; you shouldn't use your fists outside of the ring. Look at you now." Shinjiro lectured Akihiko while Akihiko was holding his swollen cheek.

"They're the ones that picked the fight. If I didn't, they would have hit Minako-chan. Are you saying that would be a better idea?" Akihiko yelled back.

"Why would I think that, stupid? You're such a kid. You need to take care of yourself better. No wonder you're parents worry for you sometimes." Shinjiro huffed in annoyance that Akihiko didn't grow up one bit.

Minako came running back with a water bottle. She drenched her pink handkerchief with the water and ringed the excess water out. She put the handkerchief on Akihiko's cheek to cool it down. Akihiko winced a bit but the handkerchief made it feel better.

"You shouldn't have shielded me from their punch." Minako looked at Akihiko's cheek that was swollen.

"Don't worry, guys are meant to be sturdier. It's just a scratch." Akihiko tried to wave it off.

"It's not a scratch. It's really swollen badly now."

"If it's swollen badly, then it's better that I got hit instead of you. You're a girl after all. It would've been much worse if you got hit." Akihiko started holding the handkerchief instead of Minako.

"Don't worry about Aki, I punch him harder than those guys will ever will." Shinjiro jumped into the conversation. "Don't worry about him too much."

Minako slightly bowed towards Shinjiro. "Sorry that I didn't say this earlier, but thank you for helping us."

"I didn't do anything. Just, don't mess with those types of crowds." Shinjiro blushed and grabbed his beanie. He turned his head at Akihiko. "You should take her home. It's dark now. I'm going back home." Shinjiro walked away.

"Sheesh, I know that Shinji. You always treat me like a kid." Akihiko murmured to himself. "I'll take you home. Do you want to hold my hand? You're still shaking a little." Akihiko offered other hand to Minako to take. Minako nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked to the dorm in silence. Akihiko was holding Minako's handkerchief in one and Minako's hand in the other.

Once they got to the dorm. Akihiko spoke up, "sorry about today, it was a lousy ending of the tour. I hope that you'll still hang out with me."

"It wasn't your fault. I should thank you for protecting me, Sanada-senpai." Minako smiled. "And I would like to still hang out with you. I'll see you at school later. Night senpai."

"Night Minako-chan." Akihiko smiled back. Minako went inside the dorm only to be welcomed by her cousin.

"You're back late."

"Sorry I'm late Minato. I had an eventful day today. I'm going to my room and sleep. I'm really tired."

Minato nodded. Minako went upstairs and prepared for bed. She thought about what happened today. When she fell asleep, she had a dream that had a familiar feeling, like a memory. She dreamed about something about a tower, monsters, fighting, and power she had. She remembered calling out "persona" in her dream. And she wasn't alone, there were three other people with her with the same power. She couldn't see their faces but they feel important and familiar.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There's so much snow outside. Yesterday was a "Winter HORRORLAND". It snowed all day and night. And the roads were so bad. A drive that should only take 5 minutes ended up taking 30 minutes. =A=;; It was hard getting all the snow and ice off the car. Anyway good thing is, I'm alive! BTW I don't know if I can update next week. I have to study for finals (urg). I'm sorry, but I only have one final that worried about. The rest are fine because I'm sure that it's going to be easy. Oh and I also have to finish my project too. . ...So I'm sorry but you guys will have to wait for 2 weeks for the next chapter. Forgive me .

*sweatdrop* Ah dang it... I still need to make the pasta salad for dinner. Well I'll just quickly type all this up... I said I would make pasta salad today after all.

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Since this is the next life, I decided that Miki and Akihiko's parents should be alive. That's why I added her.

**Jonaleepuff**: Akihiko is so dense, I could see him grab Minako's hand without knowing it. haha XD I'm glad that you think this story as a lot of potential.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Haha Minato is protective about his cousin. Akihiko is so shy normally and normally doesn't know how to handle the other gender so well. Remember Yakushima? XD I'm sorry to tell you that you'll have to wait for 2 weeks for the next update. ;-; sorry. OTL ... (Oh and icon, I seriously love Sheryl and Alto together XD)

**Ryurieri**: I'm glad that you think the story is cute. But Akihiko's character is cute in general.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Thanks again for the comment again. XD I'm glad that people are having a fun time reading my stories. I'll do my best to make it just as enjoyable! Although sorry that for the next chapter you'll have to wait for about 2 weeks. But don't worry, by the time that the one death final is over with, there's going to be a lot of ideas piled up in my head. The death final is the first final I have to get through with. All the other classes are fine when it comes to finals because they're classes that I haven't fallen asleep in.

**fly7angel**: Don't worry about the same comment thing. Even though it said the same thing, it still made me happy. These comments often make my day when I'm drained out of energy from classes and all this snow. *stares at outside* Glad that you look forward to my stories. It makes me happy to hear that hehe.


	5. Darkness

Darkness

"If you're ever in trouble, I'll always be there for you. You always take everything in. It makes me worried." A familiar voice rang through the back of Minako's head. That phrase kept on replaying after a heartwarming dream. It felt like a memory but at the same time it didn't feel like a memory. The thought that it might** just** be a dream made Minako sad. She wanted to remember who it was that said that to her. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember who.

"Mina-tan!" Junpei popped out in front of Minako. She jumped out from being startled.

"You idiot, don't scare Minako-chan like that. You creep." Yukari punched Junpei on the head.

"Ow!" Junpei yelled out and rubbed his head. "What if I got brain damage from that punch, Yuka-tan?"

"Like that will change anything." Yukari sneered off.

"Hey!" Junpei was still rubbing his head.

Minako laughed and toke off her headphones. "Did you need something Junpei?"

"Oh it's nothing. You were in such a daze this morning. I thought that zombies must've eaten your soul or something." Junpei joked around.

"Don't you mean brains?"

"Aug, could we not talk about that sort of stuff." Yukari closed her eyes in disgust.

"That's right; you don't like things that involve with anything horror like." Minako smirked. "That's really cute of you."

"H-hey, don't say that, idiot." Yukari blushed. "Anyway, do you want to hang out today? We can have a girl's day out since there's no school tomorrow."

"Sure I'm up for that."

"Hey, hey! What about me. Poor, little Junpei here. Don't just ignore me. You should let me hang out with you, that way I can protect you two!" Junpei tried to make his way through Yukari's plan.

"Uh… No. What would you protect us from anyway, Stupei? There is no way you are going to hang out with us now." Yukari flat out rejected Junpei. "Come on Minako, let's go." Yukari grabbed Minako's arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"See you later Junpei." Minako had the last quick good bye to Junpei before she was completely out of the classroom. Once they were out of the school, Yukari suggested that they should go to the sweet shop.

"I love strawberries; they're so cute and delicious." Yukari kept on going on how strawberries are wonderful. When they got close to the shop, Yukari ran into something. But before she could fall an arm grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling. "I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Yukari bowed slightly.

"It is okay. I was not looking where I was going as well." The girl replied and also bowed slightly as well. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. When she stopped bowing, she gasped and remained silent.

"Is something wrong?" Minako asked.

"It cannot be… By any chance, are you Minako-san and Yukari-san?" the girl questioned.

"Umm… Yes, we are. Do you know us by any chance?" Minako tilted her head.

"… It is impossible. So many years have gone by… I must have been mistaken. I am sorry." The girl bowed once more again. "My name is Aigis."

"Nice to meet you, Aigis. I guess since you know our names, we don't really need to introduce ourselves." Minako giggled a bit and smiled.

As Aigis was about to say something her phone started ringing. "Excuse me. I must answer this call. It was very nice to meet both of you two. Good bye." Aigis bowed and walked away. She picked up her phone when she was farther away from Minako and Yukari. "Hello? This is Aigis speaking."

"Aigis, it's Mitsuru. I was wondering where you've went. It's not like you to leave without saying anything."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to alarm you. I wanted to go out for a walk." Aigis replied.

"Is that so? You sound happier. Did something happen?" Mitsuru asked.

"Do you remember when you were young? I told you stories about my time with my first friends?" Aigis asked.

"Yes, I do. I remember clearly. After all, I am named after one of your friends, the previous head of the Kirijo group."

"I feel like I just saw my friends again, Minako and Yukari both. I wonder if reincarnation really does exist…" Aigis pondered.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Who knows really? Aigis, sorry but I have to hang up. I'm meeting up with a couple of friends soon. Take your time out but be back home before dark, okay?"

"Okay." Aigis started walking around the streets thinking if she should go back to school.

"Bye." Mitsuru hung up. She was inside the student council room. She looked at the papers and went through them. She heard a knock and turned her head. "Come in."

"You called for us, Mitsuru?" Akihiko went inside and Shinjiro followed behind him.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming Akihiko, Aragaki. Both of you can sit down." Mitsuru offered the seats with her hand.

Both Akihiko and Shinjiro sat down. Shinjiro comfortably slouched on the chair and relaxed as much as he could do with the uncomfortable chairs. "Aki said that there was trouble. And we're the only ones that can handle it, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. It seems the problem that was solved years ago, resurfaced in our current situation. I'm sure the both of you have noticed the signs." Mitsuru grabbed a folder and opened it up. There were reports and pictures. "Many decades ago, there was a problem that caused many incidents but rarely anyone was conscience about it. At one point there was a report that mentioned that all live things were endangered of dying. But it was stopped by a group of students."

"And what does this have to do with us? Honestly, if I didn't know you any better, I would've thought that you had some screws loose." Shinjiro looked at the photos with a bored face.

"It seems that the problem isn't as dire as it was before. But the situation with the shadows is something that we should not ignore. So that is why I want you two to have this." Mitsuru grabbed out a suitcase and opened it. Both Akihiko and Shinjiro jumped up in surprised.

"What the hell? A gun?" Akihiko yelled out.

"It's not a real gun of course." Mitsuru smirked. "It's an evoker. It will help us summon our persona. It was shaped as a gun back then. I thought it was fine not to change the design." Akihiko sighed and stared at the ground.

"What is it Aki? Don't tell me you were disappointed that it wasn't a real gun." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"W-What? O-Of course not. What makes you say that?" Akihiko jumped and started blushing.

Shinjiro sighed and shook his head. "I thought as much. You're such an idiot."

"What?"

"Enough you two!" Mitsuru raised her voice. "Either way, I want you two to hold onto these just in case. Because you are both aware of the dark hour, you are more endangered of getting attacked by shadows. I rather that you would help me recreated the club, S.E.E.S., the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. I will allow you some time to think it over." Mitsuru gave Akihiko and Shinjiro folders and gave it to them. "These are the reports created by the previous S.E.E.S. members. Read them over your free time." Mitsuru started tiding up her stuff.

"Alright then, I'll think about it. I'll tell you soon what I think, Mitsuru. I'll see you later." Akihiko walked out of the room. Shinjiro just gave a short, small wave and walked behind Akihiko.

"What are you going to do Aki?" Shinjiro asked.

"I guess I could join. I do want to get stronger Shinji."

"You haven't changed a bit… I have to go to work now. See you later Aki." Shinjiro walked away.

"See ya." Akihiko replied. Akihiko walked the other way. He started going towards Iwatodai Station.

"Sanada-senpai?" A familiar voice made Akihiko turn his head.

"Minako-chan? What are you doing here?" Akihiko jogged towards Minako and Yukari.

"We just finished eating some cake from the sweet shop. This is my friend and classmate, Takeba Yukari." Minako introduced Yukari.

"Hi, I'm Yukari. You're Sanada-senpai, huh." Yukari looked at Minako and Akihiko then grinned. "Hey, Minako-chan. I'm going on ahead."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

"Nah, I have some things to do. Sanada-senpai, would you walk Minako back to the dorm for me. I'm sure her cousin will kill me if I leave her all alone here." Yukari smiled.

"I-I guess." Akihiko was a bit questioned why the sudden leave but didn't ask.

"It was nice meeting you Sanada-senpai." Yukari bowed towards Akihiko and turned her head towards Minako. "I'll see you later Minako-chan. Bye" Yukari ran off, as Minako waved back.

"I guess we should go, huh." Akihiko looked at Minako as she nodded. They walked a bit and both were quiet. "…Hey." Akihiko got Minako's attention. "Sorry again about what happened last time."

"Huh?" Minako tilted her head.

"You know…" Akihiko scratched the back of his head.

"Ohhh. Why are you so worried about that? I told you that it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it so much." Minako smiled making Akihiko blush. But suddenly, the night turned eerie. The full moon was big and green. Everyone was in coffins, and the lights weren't working. There were something similar to the color of blood smeared everywhere. "What the?" Minako looked back and forth.

"This isn't good…" Akihiko glared at his surroundings. There was a monstrous sound coming from somewhere. Akihiko couldn't tell where it was coming from. He grabbed Minako's hand and ran with her. A large shadow jumped right in front of them, making Akihiko and Minako stop.

"What is that thing?" Minako looked at the shadow in awe.

Akihiko grabbed his evoker out of the bag mentally thanking that Mitsuru gave it to him today. He aimed at his head and announced in a clear, crisp voice, "Per-so-na". And a gunshot was echoed throughout their surroundings.

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry it took a while to upload the chapter. I was planning on doing it last night but my internet died on my for about 4 hours, which were agonizing. And once I got it back up, I was too tired to upload it. So I was planning on uploading today this afternoon. But it just had to snow. I was stuck on the road for over 3 hours. I guess that was to be expected because it was warned on the news. Do any of you remember how I said that I couldn't post up the new chapter last week because I wanted to study for finals. Well in the end, there was over 17 inches of snow. So I ended up shoveling my weekend away and straining both my back and arms. I was so sore for a while cause I was basically outside the whole time during the blizzard. My once black hair was turned white from all the snow when I was outside. hahaha. But the point is... I rarely got to study. TTATT And now there is over 25 inches of snow on the ground. Oh sometimes I wonder why I live here... So that was basically my life for the past two weeks, it was very snow-ful. A winter HORRORLAND! I heard that the news about the metrodome collapsing went even across to Korea. . Sometimes I am impressed what some news come oversees.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Oh oh! Have you ever seen the Owata version of Gakupo? It's so funny. I love it. And the omaki video that goes with it. It's hilarious!

**Ryurieri**: Thanks for being patient for this chapter. I'm glad that you love it that much that I somewhat made you freak out (from what I can tell from the text) that I had to take a break~ I hope you will keep on reading. hehe

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Haha yeah I was debating if I should have used the phrase "You're a girl" for a while. After about 30 minutes of contemplating, I decided, would Akihiko realize the weight of what he said, no he wouldn't. He's dense after all. haha. Ohh... I haven't had Akihiko or anyone else for the matter, save me for a long time. OTL I almost forgot that it was possible. Finals... =A=;; the ability to be about to study ended up being not possible during the weekend. I just ended up hurting myself. TTATT

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Isn't Akihiko adorable by default in the end? Shinjiro is cute when he is embarrassed hehe.


	6. The Start

The Start

Minako whipped her head towards Akihiko after hearing the gun shot. There she stepped back seeing Polyduces float above Akihiko. Akihiko put the gun down and ran toward the round purple and black shadow.

"Sonic Punch!" Akihiko and Polyduces both punched the shadow, the Slipping Hablerie. The shadow got back up sticking out it's black tongue out of its mouth. It tried to attack but Akihiko dodge it. He started to put the evoker back on his head and yelled out "Zio!" The shadow disappeared. Akihiko walked back towards Minako. "Hey, you okay?"

Minako's eyes were wide, seeing another shadow creeping up behind Akihiko. "Senpai! Behind you!" Minako pointed out the other shadow, the Grand Magus, it had two giant, shadowy hands wrapping around it's form. It was charging towards them.

Akihiko pointed the evoker on his head again, "Zio!" But the attack didn't have any damage. It came over at Akihiko and tackled him, causing him to be knocked away and it the wall of a store. He let go of the evoker in the process. "Shit." He murmured.

The evoker landed right next to Minako's feet. Minako picked it up and looked at the evoker. She remembered a certain event that had the similar situation. In the back of her head she heard a little boy's voice saying "Go on." For a second, instead of the Grand Magus in front her; it was a shadow that had many arms and knives. One of the hands was carrying a blue mask. The many armed shadow turned back into the Grand Magus. She put the evoker and closed her eyes.

"Per-so-na." She whispered and opened her eyes. She pulled the trigger and the persona Orpheus came out. "Orpheus, Agi!" But Agi didn't do any damage to the Grand Magus. Minako was taken aback. She tried to use bash but it looked like it didn't work either.

Akihiko tried to sit up but he had trouble moving. "Minako-chan, you have to run away from here." He yelled out.

Minako knew that she couldn't give up. If she did, Akihiko might get killed by that monster. "I won't give up." Minako told herself. She determinedly looked at the shadow.

"That's right, you mustn't give up. After all, you know the answer to life's greatest question." Another voice rang in Minako's ears.

"Ryoji?" Minako's voice came on it's own, making herself seemed shocked and confused. Orpheus was ripped out and Thanatos came out. "Thanatos, Mudoon!" Minako ordered. The violet circle lit up underneath it; making the Grand Magus disappear. "I… I did it." Minako sighed in relief. She turned around and ran over to Akihiko. "Senpai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little injured but I'll get better." Akihiko finally sat up. He was holding onto his right side.

"That's good." Minako started slumping down and fell on Akihiko. Akihiko flinched from the weight.

"Minako-chan?" Akihiko panicked but then saw Minako breathing deeply. "That must've taken a lot of energy out of her. She must be dead tired." Akihiko sighed in relief. He flipped open his phone and looked for Mitsuru number. Even though it was the dark hour and electronics didn't work. Mitsuru made adjustments on his phone to let it work during the dark hour, just like her motorcycle and the other equipment she has.

A couple of rings went through the phone until he heard "Mitsuru speaking."

"Hey Mitsuru. I need your help."

"Is it a shadow?"

"Was a shadow. The shadow is defeated. But I didn't defeat it." Akihiko tried to imply that there wasn't any danger currently.

"What do you mean Akihiko?"

"An under classmate was walking with me today. But she was conscience of the dark hour. And not only that, she was able to summon her persona. The problem is, she's unconscious right now and I'm injured. I can't move her away from here."

"Understood. I'll pick you both up. It was a good idea that I installed the Kirijo's modified GPS on your phone and Aragaki's."

"What? Modified GPS?" Akihiko jumped up and stared at his phone. Just as Akihiko was about to say anything else, Mitsuru hung up on him. "What the hell. Why is it that, the power of the Kirijo always has some way to surprise me?" Akihiko sighed.

As he was waiting, he was cursing to himself quietly, "Why am I so weak? I said that I would protect people. But I was completely useless today." He looked at Minako, "I'm sorry that I wasn't much help Minako-chan. But I will make it up to you. I swear on that."

Finally a limo pulled over and Mitsuru and one other buff looking man came out of the back seat. The man picked up Minako and brought her in the limo. Akihiko wobbly got back up.

"It looks like a strong shadow went after you today." Mitsuru commented.

"Yeah it was pretty strong. Physical, Agi, or Zio skills didn't work on the shadow. But mudo skills seemed to have done the trick." Akihiko got inside the car with Mitsuru behind him.

"The hospital." Mitsuru ordered the driver. She turned her head towards Akihiko. "Just in case, I want to doctors to check up on her. It would be beneficially for you to get yourself checked up as well. Seeing how you have trouble with your right side. How should we explain this to your family now…" Mitsuru pondered to herself.

"A car hit me… But how would I explain that Minako passed out without any physically injuries. I don't think Minako would pass out from shock if I got minor injuries. A mugger attacked me. Nah, that sounds lame that a high school boxing champ got defeated by a petty thief… What about there was a group of people, who are part of a bad crowd, attacked and threatened me. And during the process of the fight they knocked Minako out. But then, what was the reason why they attacked us… I don't really associate with them. Hmmm…" Akihiko thought to himself very deeply.

Mitsuru laughed a bit and watched Akihiko think about this extremely seriously. Akihiko turned his head in confusion. "Don't worry about the excuse. I'll think of something up and tell you and Minako what to say. Also I'll tell everyone else the excuse as well. So don't worry about it so much."

"If you say so." Akihiko completely stopped thinking of a reason and looked at the window. There he saw that the dark hour has ended. Once they got to Tatsumi Hospital, Akihiko and Minako were checked up by the doctor. Akihiko had a small cracked rib on his right side and a minor concussion. Other than that, he had some small bumps, scratches, and bruises. Akihiko just needed to not do any extreme work on his body, including boxing and his training methods, for a few weeks. Akihiko was disappointed but got over that after hearing that the doctors said that Minako only has signs of exhaustion and she should wake up soon. Akihiko lit up. He went to Minako's room and checked on her just in case. After a few minutes, Mitsuru came in the room.

"There you are Akihiko." Said Mitsuru. "Your family is here to pick you up. You should get going."

"Alright Mitsuru." Just as he was about to leave the room, he had one last glance at Minako. He left the room with Mitsuru following behind him. Akihiko went to the entrance of the hospital only to get greeted by his family. Miki ran towards him and punched him on the left arm. "Ow! Miki, what was that for?"

"You big blockhead! Don't make mom and dad so worried." Miki started tearing up a little.

"I'm sorry Miki. I'll be more careful next time. Okay?" Akihiko patted Miki on the head with his left hand.

"You dummy." Miki started sniffling. Miki grabbed Akihiko shirt as they were leaving the hospital. She tried her best not to cry in front of her big brother. Akihiko tried to comfort her on the way back home. Once they got back home. Akihiko went up in his room and tried to figure out what to say to Minako once she woke up. He sighed and thought about it during the night.

* * *

Author's Note: I had a nice fattening Christmas. haha. I swear I ate too many sweets. I hope I won't get any cavities. I can't wait to watch "Easy A" again. I watched it in theaters but it was good enough to buy it on dvd. It's so funny. I love how witty the main character is. I also watched some scenes in French. It's always interesting what it sounds like. And currently I am playing Rune Factory 2. It's a cute game.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Yep saw the Google one. Luka is so good at kicking butt in that song. XD

**Ryurieri**: Yep it's going to get exciting. I just hope it will come up to the people's expectations and such. Just wait and see, you'll find out what will happen next.

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Yes fear the power of the Kirijo!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: I don't think I was saved by my teammates the last two times I played it *sweatdrop*. I think my level is too high. I did max it out. Plus I made sure Hama and Mudo skills were resistant. Yeah... I won't get saved easily. That does it. Oh well... You just gotta love Akihiko's denseness. XD


	7. Explanation

Explanation

"What was I?" Minako murmured to herself. She tilted her head in confusion when the shower was turned on, thinking that she was all by herself. She looked around wondering where she was. The place had a lavender shade and she was on a very soft large bed.

"Embrace your desire…" A mysterious voice rang through her head. "I am the voice of your inner self… Enjoy the moment. That which cannot be felt is merely a dream… the present is all we have."

"That's not true…"

"The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication… Let your desire free you from your shackles… Such is my wish…"

"I can't give in."

"Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts… Embrace your desire…" the mysterious voice tried to tempt Minako.

"Not now…" Minako shook her head and tried to focus why she was here. She heard the shower in the bathroom turned off and someone was opening the door. She jumped after seeing who it was.

"Hey, it's your turn next…" Akihiko calmly spoke. But realized what he was doing. He stepped back gave a confused look. "Whoa! Wh-What the hell! What's going on here!"

"Put your clothes on!" Minako yelled and woke up. In the processes of waking up she sat straight up.

"What?" Minato gave a strange look.

"I… Uh… Er…" Minako started blushing madly.

Minato stood up from his seat and turned towards the door. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Minato started walking out of the room.

"N-No! No no no no no NO! It's not that at all! I-I can explain!" Minako frantically talked to get her cousin to come back.

"I'll come back after dinner." Minato looked back at her before he left the room. Minato closed the door behind him. Leaving poor, blushing Minako in the hospital bedroom without explaining anything to Minato. She knew the reason why he left was because he knew that it was best to leave that sudden phrase she spoke of, untouched and give her some time to herself. But that didn't make Minako feel any less embarrassed.

"Wh-why did I dream about that?" Minako laid back down on the bed and put the pillow over her head. She wanted to suffocate herself for dreaming something perverted. The pillow wasn't helping the warmth on her face to calm down. "Why did I dream about senpai with just a towel around his waist? Why on earth did the setting feel like a love hotel? Why did it feels like it wasn't just a dream?… What am I talking about? That just makes me sound more like a perv! How on earth did I know the place was a love hotel!" Minako was yelling on her pillow so she could muffle all sounds she was making. As she was yelling in her pillow, she heard a knock. Minako tried to calm herself down so the reddness would go down. She sat back up and put the pillow where it used to be. "Come in."

"Sorry for the intrusion." A woman's voice came behind the door. She went inside the room and stood next to Minako's bed. Minako recognized her as the student president of the school, Kirijo Mitsuru. "Sorry to bother you right now. How are you doing? "

"It's not a bother at all. I'm doing fine. Thank you for coming here Ms. President."

Mitsuru chuckled hearing the Ms. President part. "You don't need to call me Ms. President. Just call me by my name. A friend of mine is also coming here but he ended up getting held up by school for a bit. He should be coming any minute. But I would like to speak to you."

"Speak to me? Am I in trouble?" Minako was wondering if she did anything wrong.

"No, not at all. Do you remember the last thing you did before you passed out last night?"

Minako suddenly remembered the event that took place. She was so caught up of the dream that she entirely forgot about what happened before. "Do you mean the monsters?"

"That's right, the monsters are called shadows and they are what you fought. And because you used your power called persona. You became exhausted and fell unconscious."

"I guess I'm at the hospital, right? It would make sense since I'm not in my dorm room." Minako looked around the room to make sure she was correct.

"That's correct. I must say you were impressive considering that you defeated a strong shadow when you first awaken. I also heard that you were able to use more than one persona. I want you to join S.E.E.S. so you can help us fight against the shadows and find the reason why they are here again."

"Again? You mean this isn't the first time they appeared?"

"That is correct. The organization called S.E.E.S., is an acronym for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. It is listed as a club but in reality the group's purpose is to defeat shadows and understand what they are. In the past, the group S.E.E.S., was able to defeat the shadows and stop them. Therefore they were dissembled. But unfortunately it was a temporary case." Mitsuru was about to speak more until there was a knock.

"Come in." Minako instinctually responded to the knock. The door open and Akihiko walked inside the room.

"Hey, are you okay." Akihiko asked. Minako's face turned red after getting the flashback of the dream she just had. "Are you sick? Your face is red." Akihiko put his hand on Minako's forehead. Minako snapped out of it and quickly withdrew into the blankets.

"I-I'm fine!" Minako frantically tried to get rid dream out of her head.

"Uh… Did I do something?" Akihiko turned to Mitsuru. Mitsuru just shrugged at the question. Minako slowly got out of the blankets trying to recover herself from more embarrassment.

"Don't worry senpai, it's just I'm a little frantic, that's all." Minako still had a tint of red on her face.

"Oh, sorry if yesterday scared you. I guess if I was in your position, I would be frantic as well." Akihiko scratched the back of his head. He tried to understand and relate to what Minako was thinking so he could make her feel better.

"Huh?... Oh that. Don't worry, yesterday wasn't that bad. I mean, it was scary but I'm not frantic about that. It's just… something happened before you and Mitsuru-senpai arrived. It's nothing at all."

"Something?" Akihiko questioned.

"It's nothing I swear." Minako tried to dodge more questioning about the topic. "Umm so, who else is part of S.E.E.S.?" She faced the two senpais, trying to change the topic.

"Currently, it is me, Sanada Akihiko, Aigis, and Takeba Yukari." Mitsuru answered Minako's question.

"Yukari is part of S.E.E.S.? I didn't know. I thought she was only in the archery club…" Minako thought about Yukari being part of the squad and fighting with a bow and arrow. She guessed that archery club would help fight against the shadows.

"I'm trying to enlist Aragaki Shinjiro but I have the upmost confidence that Aragaki will join." Mitsuru gave a confident smile.

"Why do you say that?" Minako asked.

"That's because Shinji is a big worrywart. Since I decided to join, he would worry too much about me fighting against the shadows. But honestly, I wish he would stop treating me like I'm a hopeless kid that can't do anything." Akihiko pouted remembering when Shinjiro was lecturing him that he was too reckless in the boxing ring. Even though he defeated the opponent with ease. "Oh I guess you're wondering who Shinji is. Shinji was that guy that helped us when those two guys attacked us back at Port Island Station. Remember?"

Minako thought about that time and nodded remembering a tall, rough looking guy during the tour Akihiko was giving Minako.

"Akihiko, did you fight against regular people? Must I enforce an execution?" Mitsuru raised in eyebrow. Akihiko jumped back shaking his head. He dealt with Mitsuru's execution once, and he doesn't want to deal with it ever again in this life or the next. "Well it's almost time for visiting hours to end. Please think about joining S.E.E.S., I will highly appreciate you joining us. I will see you later Arisato-san." Mitsuru walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Is Mitsuru-senpai's execution that bad Sanada-senpai?" Minako watched Akihiko sweat in fear.

"Trust me; you would rather fight against an army of shadows then to face Mitsuru's execution… You can't escape the punishment no matter what and thinking about it is scary enough." Akihiko gave a pained look and tried to stop thinking about it. "The doctor said that you can leave tomorrow afternoon. So just take it easy. Do you need anything?" Akihiko asked.

Minako shook her head. "I think I'm fine senpai. Thank you for coming over and visit. I really do appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I did want to come earlier but the boxing advisor had to talk to me." Akihiko smiled. "I should get going. My little sister has been nailing me to come home early for a couple of weeks."

"Your little sister, huh? Did you get yourself in trouble with your sister?" Minako giggled thinking about Akihiko being lectured by a young girl.

"Somewhat. My sister was pretty mad at me yesterday. She even punched me on the arm." Akihiko laughed as well thinking that in a normal situation, it would be the parent or parents that would order a teenager back home early. "Well I'll see you later Minako-chan. I'll see you again sometime."

"Yeah, see you later. Thanks again for coming over." Minako smiled and waved at Akihiko. Akihiko left the room. Minako just slumped a bit and thought about the conversation of about the shadows. In a few minutes another knock came and in came Minato with a tray in his hand. "Minato, you're back." Minato gave the tray full of food to Minako. "Thank you Minato." Minako smiled at Minato as he nodded as a reply. He sat down the chair he sat down before. As Minako started eating, Minato started dozing off. He fell asleep on Minako's bed. When Minako finished eating, she tried to wake her cousin up but couldn't. She sighed and stared at her cousin. "If only if I had a pen. I would have drawn all over Minato's face. It would have been so much fun." Minako smiled and let Minato sleep, knowing that would most likely was worried about her and couldn't sleep so well last night. She kept on have yesterday's event and what Mitsuru was saying replayed in her brain many times over. She had so many questions to ask. After all that thinking, Minako started yawning and fell asleep on the bed knowing that staying awake wouldn't do anything.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo! How is everyone these days~ It's the new year! Happy New Years everyone! Luckily I didn't trip and fall this year. I did trip a few times though and stubbed my toe pretty bad... I wonder if I'll gain weight... I swear winter is the fattiest season. There's so many holidays and you just eat and eat. And it's so cold outside that it's hard to work out. Also it's so dark outside that you just get sleepier.

**LilLaoRyo704**: There was this one part I saw for mario/vocaloid thing and Miku was looking at the Boo. And she poked it's eyes when it was covering it's eyes. Ahaha XD

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: That's true. But I'm so scared of getting a game over and do the thing all over again. .! Then again... I've been replaying it over and over. What the heck am I so worried about! ahaha. Akihiko always have many appeals~

**Ryurieri**: I was thinking, 'how should I injure Akihiko this time... Meh! Oh well, he can deal with hurting his rib again.' when I was typing up that previous chapter. haha

**Deidara'sgirl19**: It seems like everyone is enjoying the fact that Minako is kicking butt last chapter. Easy A is so funny and witty. I also enjoyed watching Tron. It was a light sort of intensity and the 3D was so awesome. I was in love.

**Shiori Mayonaka No Yume**: Oh funny, I named my character as Shiori for the Persona 3 Portable. Haha. P3P is so awesome. I wish there were more RPGs that allowed the choice of male or female characters. And the pairing of Akihiko and Minako is so cute. But I'm somewhat torn between Shinjiro as well because I have a weakness towards guys who can actually cook. Not just grilling, mircrowaving, or something so simple as a sandwich or mac & cheese. I want a guy who can cook!


	8. Explanation 2

Explanation 2

The next day, Minako came out of the hospital in the afternoon. Minato walked with her back to the dorm together. Yukari was waiting for Minako in the lobby. And once Minako came out of the doors, she quickly walked straight towards the both of them.

"Hey Minako, are you okay?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I'm 110% great! Did I miss a lot during class?"

"Not really except for Stupei. I wish he would give me a break already." Yukari sighed. "Oh but I heard him talk about lolita or something like that. I don't get him at all."

"Really?" Minako turned towards her cousin. "Did you hear anything about it Minato?" Minato shook his head. "Is that so… Huh. Maybe he wants to dress in classy old European clothing?"

"Junpei in classy old European clothing? That would be a sight to see." Yukari responded.

"Isn't the lolita style mostly worn by girls?" Minato asked.

"…" Both Yukari and Minako stared at Minato. All three of them thought about Junpei cross dressing into a frilly lolita dress, with a smile in his face. They all shuddered at the idea.

"Okay, end of that discussion. Any more of that, I'm sure we'll become more scarred than necessary." Yukari tried to clear her mind.

"Yeah, any more of this, then I don't think I can look Junpei in the eye." Minako agreed.

Minako and Yukari walked up the stairs while Minato stayed in the lobby. Yukari invited Minako in her room while they chatted over things in school.

"Hey, Yukari. Mitsuru-senpai said that you're part of S.E.E.S., is that right?" Minako questioned Yukari.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai told you about that? Yeah, I'm part of them. I'm sorry if Mitsuru-senpai made it sound like you have to join us. You don't have to join. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do." Yukari sighed.

"Why did you join Yukari?" Minako asked.

"Huh. Well… My dad works for the Kirijo group as a scientist. He works and researches about shadows. You know, those monsters. Well, dad found out that I had the potential to use persona. I wanted to help out with his job so I accepted of being part of S.E.E.S. He told me that a long time ago; there was a moment in time between midnight and the next day, the dark hour appeared. The creation of the dark hour was caused by something called death. And death came because people wished for it. But the past members of S.E.E.S. stopped death from destroying the world. I'm not sure how much of this is true but… If what my dad said was all correct then that means that something is happening to the world again. But we just don't know what it is."

"So, how do you investigate this then?"

"There are these glowing doors we found during the dark hour. Normal people can't see it shine; only persona users can. There are a few doors that outreach the whole city. But they all connect to one place. We call that place Cocytus. One of the doors is the main entrance of the school, which is the door that we use. So far we don't have enough members to explore it. But we did check out the entrance of it. Everyone thinks the reason why the dark hour appeared again is in Cocytus. Also the reason why the dark hour comes at random times. It's really hard to figure out its pattern, which makes it a pain in the ass." Yukari sighed.

"Sounds tough."

"Its fine, dad and his research group made a device that tells you when the next appears will come in a twenty-four hour notice. It made it a lot easier. Except that it didn't work the last time, the time when you got attacked by a shadow. It must be defected." Yukari shrugged. Suddenly Minako's stomach started rumbling. Yukari stared at Minako and looked at her clock. "It's dinner time already? Haha, I guess your stomach knows it's time to eat even though the conversation was pretty serious. Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Minako had a slight blush on her face. The two of them went down to eat and started talking about what they did after school and stuff. Yukari was constantly bothering Minako about what's between her and Akihiko. But Minako tried to avoid the subject to get rid of Yukari's constant teasing. When they finished, they went back to their own rooms and studied.

The next day, Minako was stretching her arms from a day of school. Both Yukari and Junpei walked towards her.

"Hey, Mina-tan. Must be a pain coming back to school even though you just got out of the hospital yesterday huh." Said Junpei.

"Oh, hey Yukari. Hey Junpei… What's with that weird grin on your face?" Minako pointed at Junpei.

"I heard that you and Sanada-senpai are getting close, eh?" Junpei smirked. "I also heard that Sanada-senpai held your hand all the way out of the school. Who knew that Minako, the transfer student, was such a smooth operator?"

"First Yukari, and now you? Sheesh, who else heard this? If Minato hears this, he will go on my case for days without end. I swear, sometimes he's like an overprotective brother or parent. When I first came here, he was worried about perverts approaching me." Minako sighed. Yukari stared at Junpei after hearing the 'perverts approaching'.

"What?" Junpei jumped.

"I can see why Minato-kun worries about you now." Yukari stared at Junpei some more. "Hey, aren't you more into younger girls anyway?"

"Hey, how did you know that?" Junpei yelled in shock.

"I was right? Creepy…"

"Anyway, why don't we and Minato get something to eat? How does ramen sound?" Minako tried to change the subject.

"I don't want to gain weight but… what the hell. It sounds good to me." Yukari agreed.

"Oh yeah, ramen is the best. The simple joys of life. If it was the end of the world, wouldn't you get all emotional eating the last ramen you can ever have?" Junpei asked.

"No. Not over a cup of ramen." Yukari replied.

"Hey, don't assume so quickly. The power of ramen is a lot more powerful than you think Yuka-tan." Junpei announced.

"Ramen? Powerful?" Minato came into the classroom with a confused face.

"Minato, do you want to go to get some ramen with us." Minako asked. Minato nodded. The four of them chatted and went downstairs and out of the school. But the sky suddenly turned into an eerie green. The students turned into coffins and the sun wasn't showing anymore.

"Not again…" Yukari sighed. "Damn device should get fixed already!"

"W-what the hell is going on? W-why are there coffins? Why is there blood here and there? Why is the sky green? And why the hell are the school entrance doors glowing?" Junpei started freaking out.

Minato looked back and forth acknowledging his surroundings.

"Huh? Are you kidding me… Junpei has the potential? I can see Arisato-kun having potential. But Junpei?" Yukari stared at Junpei in shock.

"Minato, you don't seem as fazed as I thought you would. Have you experienced this before?" Minako asked. Minato nodded.

"I thought Minato-kun is always calm and unfazed." Yukari questioned Minako.

"Oh yeah well, I meant, he seems calmer." Minako said in a matter of fact. She turned her head towards Minato again. "I didn't think you would have the potential too. Well, truth is stranger than fiction. How long have you known about this? I mean, seeing Junpei's reaction right now, I can assume that this is his first time experiencing this." Minako started watching Junpei yelling and freaking out.

Minato thought about how long he has known about the dark hour but shrugged in responds.

"Hehe, figures. You don't keep track of a lot of things." Minako giggled.

"Hey! Hellooo! Am I the only sane person here? What the hell is going on? Why aren't you freaking out?" Junpei started pointing around the surroundings.

"Will you just chill already. Sheesh. Don't worry, it's just temporary. It will return back to normal soon." Yukari hit Junpei on the head.

"Ow!" Junpei rubbed the back of his head.

"Something's here." Minato murmured.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been serious in this story. I'm somewhat at a dead end feel. Hmm... I think I'm losing it. Lately I've been listening to "The Master" from Code Geass, "Backside of the TV" from Persona 4, "3rd Mov. Riku -Scherzo e Intermezzo" from Kingdom Hearts, and "Last Battle Theme" from Xenosaga. I've been wanting to do an OC with Riku for a Kingdom Heart fanfic. But I'm sure I'll get side tracked if I do.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Yes the dream was hilarious when adding Minato's responds to the dream. And yeah I watched Ren and Len sing that song. It was cute. Although nowadays I've been listening to a lot of background songs. But I really want the sheet music for the Riku-Scherzo e Intermezzo. But the constant octave hits for just one hand is so hard my hands. TTOTT

**Shiori Mayonaka no Yume**: Yes being a gruff that Shinjiro is, makes it cute when he gets all soft for Koromaru. For Akihiko and Koromaru's relationship, I can see them running together along the beach short. Haha I had to be mean to poor Minako for dreaming about that.

**Ryurieri**: Haha that pen thing was because, I have this childhood friend of mine. And he is really dangerous in his sleep. If you try to wake him up, he will attack you without knowing that he did. He said that because of his older brothers, he trained himself to attack people when they bother him in his sleep. He said that three times, has his brothers attempted drawing on his face. Twice it failed, once they have succeeded drawing on his face.

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Haha yeah Minako dreamt about it that time. I just had to make it sound hilarious dreaming about that. And Minato was the witness. Hmm... I think where I am, it's been hit with Bufudyne many times. I've been slipping a lot, luckily not fallen yet. But whenever I have Mitsuru, she always uses Marin Karin, even on bosses. *waves fist*

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: ACK! I still haven't finished finishing the game as Minato yet. *sweatdrop* I mostly used the female character. Thanks for your support. I'm happy that you enjoyed the story~


	9. Memories of a Dream

Memories of a Dream

There were about three shadows right in front of the group. This was a bad sign because Minako didn't have an evoker to summon my persona. The only sound to be heard was Junpei yelling out that it was a dream and the shadow's gurgling noises. Yukari held the evoker in her hand and pointed it towards her forehead.

"Io! Garula!" Yukari yelled out. Io was formed behind of Yukari and summoned the wind to attack the shadows. All the shadows were knocked down. Minato grabbed a closed umbrella from the rack and attacked all three shadows, making them disappear.

"Great job Minato!" Minako yelled out. But then a huge shadow came out of the ground nearby Minako. It was about to attack her.

"Minako!" Minato and Yukari yelled out. Minako closed her eyes and put her arms in front of her head. She waited for something to happen but nothing did. She slowly opened one eye and saw the shadow fading away. There stood Akihiko behind where the shadow once stood.

"Hey, you okay?" Akihiko walked towards Minako. Minako nodded in responds. "That's good. To think that the dark hour appeared again without warning again. Not only that, it looks like there are a couple of more people that aren't in their coffins." Akihiko stared at both Minato and Junpei. Junpei walked over towards Yukari, Akihiko, and Minako with tears on his face.

"What the hell is happening? Why are there coffins! Where are the people! What the hell are those monsters?" Junpei started freaking out even more. "And more than anything, are you crazy Yuka-tan! You're holding a gun towards your head!"

Yukari put her evoker away and punched Junpei on the head. "Calm down already. I'll explain later. First we should get so somewhere we can just calmly sit down and talk. Come on you two, we're going to the dorm." Yukari grabbed both Junpei and Minato and dragged them towards the dorm.

"I guess that we should get going to your dorm. I should tell Mitsuru and Shinjiro to meet us there. Mitsuru should be able to explain things better than all of us." Akihiko grabbed his phone and started texting. "Okay, let's start heading towards the dorm." Akihiko snapped his phone shut.

"Umm Senpai. Where is your bag?" Minako looked around, noticing that Akihiko isn't holding anything except for his cell phone.

"Oh, umm." Akihiko looked around his surroundings. "That's right, I threw it around somewhere around. The bag was the least of my concerns considering that the shadow was nearby." Akihiko went back where he tried to remember where he threw his bag near the side of the school building. He went through the back entrance to escape from the girls that constantly bothered him. Minako followed behind him close by. Both Akihiko and Minako looked through the bushes to find his bag.

"Sanada-senpai, why did you agree to become a member of S.E.E.S.?" Minako asked him. This was a good time as any to ask any private questions between the two.

"Why? Well I guess the best reason is to become stronger, to become strong enough to protect. Right now, I'm not strong enough to protect anything." Akihiko kept on searching through the bushes.

"Really? I think you're strong right now too. You did save me from the shadow. Thanks to you, I'm safe and sound. It seems that you keep saving me." Minako smiled while looking in the bushes.

"It's really nothing."

"Who or what do you want to protect anyway?" Akihiko stared at Minako and blushed a deep shade of red. He quickly withdrew his stare and looked for his bag once more. Minako found a certain black school bag and smiled. She turned her head toward him. "I found the bag, senpai! Senpai?" Akihiko snapped out of it and walked towards Minako.

"Thanks Minako-chan." Akihiko grabbed the bag and thought why else did he wanted to join S.E.E.S. He quietly thought for a few seconds and looked up at the sky. "There is another reason why I joined S.E.E.S."

"Another reason?"

Akihiko turned his head back to the ground and started blushing. "Don't laugh at me, promise?" He scratched his head and faced towards Minako. He held out his hand and curled up all his fingers except his pinky, asking for a pinky promise.

"Promise." Minako linked her pinky with his and smiled.

"For as long as I remembered, I felt like I promised someone really important to me. The promise was to make a better world, a world that would strive to live. I can't remember who that person was. But I want to meet that persona again even though that promise and my dreams are the only clues that I have… Lately I've been having dreams that felt like a memory. It feels like it was part of my past but honestly I don't remember a single of those that happened in reality, except for Mitsuru's executions… Now that I think about it, I think it all started when I had the potential to summon my persona." Akihiko crossed his arms and thought about it deeply.

"You know, I also had having dreams that feels like it was part of my memory but I don't remember a single one of them in reality as well. It started a few days before that first shadow attacked us. My cousin, Minato, also talked about it a few times. I remember him talking something about being frozen in the middle of the hot springs, if that's possible… He didn't look so good thinking about it."

"By any chance was the hot spring place in Kyoto?" Akihiko's voice rose also remembering about it.

"Yeah, I think he said something about a school trip to Kyoto. He was dragged to the hot springs at a weird hour. Apparently it was during the girl's hour and he was turned into an ice sculpture in the process. I'd said that he got what he deserved." Minako thought it about angrily about her cousin taking a peak of the girls. Even thought it wasn't his intention to do so.

"I had that dream too. I was frozen by Mitsuru and tried to think up ways to tell a certain person that it wasn't my fault. I think it happened twice though." Akihiko thought about it in fear.

"S-S-Senpai? Y-You went to the hot springs when it was during girl's hours? Not only once but TWICE!" Minako jumped and started blushing a deep shade of red from both anger and embarrassment.

"W-Wait! No! Well Yes, but like your cousin I was dragged without my knowledge. It was a crime I was forced to commit! I'm not that type of person. You have to believe me!" Akihiko was frantic to explain.

Minako started glaring at Akihiko. Akihiko froze in fear, the only thing he could do was take one step back.

"You're lucky that I don't have an evoker. Or else I would have used my persona to beat some sense into you." Minako turned around. "Let's go to the dorm, it would be bad to keep everyone else waiting." She walked away from Akihiko.

Akihiko slowed dragged his feet. He knew that explaining it would just make it worse. He kept his distance just in case. Once they got the dorm, Mitsuru, Shinjiro, Junpei, Yukari, Minato, and Junpei were present in the lounge.

"Hey, what took so long?... Why do you look pissed off?" Yukari asked.

"It's nothing." Minako sat next to her cousin. Akihiko was still down in the dumps and dragged his way over to the lounge.

"I already explained most of it to Junpei on the way here and Mitsuru explained the rest here at the lounge." Yukari commented.

"Sheesh, to think that something like this happens without me knowing. I'm sure if that you guys were there, I would cry like a baby." Junpei sighed.

"I still can't believe that you have potential." Yukari sighed as well.

"I bet you're stroked that you have good ol' Junpei here to help you out." Junpei grinned.

"Huh? Help out? Yeah, right." Yukari made an obvious sarcastic voice.

"I found out something interesting, Mitsuru." Akihiko started talking. "It seems that Minako-chan, Arisato-kun, and I have been having these dreams that seem like a real memory but it doesn't follow reality. Also those dreams seem to come around the time we have potential to use persona and become conscience of the dark hour. Not only that, Arisato-kun and I had a similar dream from that I heard from Minako-chan."

"Huh? Dreams that seem like a real memory? I've been having those as well." Yukari replied to the comment.

"You too? I thought I was just going crazy here." Junpei gave out a startled answer.

"I as well… What about you Aragaki?" Mitsuru turned her head towards Shinjiro.

"Yeah same here."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Shinji?" Akihiko jumped.

"Why the hell do I have to tell you every damn dream I have?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"Enough, at least we know have a good idea what the people who can awaken to their potential and persona are like. The dreams might have a connection to why Cocytus exists and why we have the power of persona. Considering that the dreams might be linked somehow knowing that Akihiko and Arisato-kun might have a similar dream." Mitsuru stood up. "Everyone keep track of your dreams and maybe we can find a way to get rid of the shadows and Cocytus. I'm going to report this to the team of scientists. We will have a meeting about this later, I will contact you when." Mitsuru started walking out of the dorm.

"I should get to work." Shinjiro also stood up and left.

"Yeah, I need to come up with a battle stand!" Junpei jumped in excitement. "Yeah, I'm going to be a hero! I'll see you guys later." Junpei ran out leaving the rest speechless.

"Is he alright in the head?" Akihiko stared at the door.

"Sometimes I wonder about that too…" Minako responded. "But having him makes things lighten up, I suppose."

"I should get going too." Akihiko turned towards Minako. "Even though it was a dream. Please understand that I'm not that sort of person."

"Yeah, I know." Minako sighed and tried to smile.

"Thanks!" Akihiko smiled and hugged Minako. He stopped quickly after realizing what he did. "Uh, sorry about that." Akihiko blushed

"It's okay." Minako blushed as well.

Akihiko walked towards the door. "I'll see you later Minako-chan." He waved and left the building.

"Yeah, see you later." Minako also waved even though Akihiko wasn't there. She was still in a daze and beat red. She turned her head and saw Minato and Yukari staring at her. Yukari was giving out a sly grin. Minato looked like normal but his aura gave out a dangerous sign. Minako felt many sweat drops forming around her.

Minato grabbed out his evoker and started walked towards the door.

"WAIT! Minato! STOP!" Minako started grabbing her cousin tightly.

"He's dead." Minato murmured under his voice.

"Don't attack him! It was by accident!" Minako tried her best to stop Minato. Minato was strong even though his body doesn't show it. Minako couldn't hold on to Minato anymore. Minato grabbed the door knob and was about to turn it. "If you attack him, I will never talk you ever again!" Minako yelled out in desperation. That made her cousin stop in his tracks and walked away from the door and up to his room.

"Wow, I didn't think the calm, cool Minato would give out such an angry aura." Yukari watched the two of them. "He's like an overprotective dad or brother. If I didn't know any better, I would think you guys were siblings instead of cousins since you two are so close."

Minako sighed and sat down on the chair. "Yeah and sometimes I wonder if he really is my cousin instead of my brother… Yukari, how on earth did Minato get the evoker?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Yukari grabbed out an evoker in front of Minako. "This is yours. Mitsuru-senpai brought them over. She said that even if you don't want to join this would be used as protection from the shadows attacking them. She gave them to everyone that was in the lounge before… But I'm starting to believe that you're going to join S.E.E.S., am I right?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I want to join. There are a lot of shadows around. If they're still loose then it would be bad. I heard from Senpai that he wanted to make a better world. I feel the same way… I guess that Junpei and knowing my cousin, he joined as well?"

"Yeah, I can guess that Junpei would join because he just wants to act like a hero. For Arisato-kun, I can pretty much guess that he wants to fight to protect you, from what I've seen of your relationship with him." Yukari responded.

"Yeah that sounds like Minato." Minako giggled a bit. "Well I'm going back to my room. See you later Yukari."

"Sure but you better tell me the deal between you and Sanada-senpai in full detail." Yukari grinned once more.

"Ugh. Then I better run away very, very quickly." Minako ran up to her room and relaxed on the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo! My internet is down on both my laptop and desktop so I couldn't post this up earlier. So now I'm just using my brother's laptop since he's doing his homework and I'm helping him out with his chemistry. Not only that I feel like a pig, I ate way to much during the lunch buffet. I ate twice as much as I normally eat. I feel so sluggish, I need to go out on a walk. *soul is coming out of the body*

**LilLaoRyo704**: I think I would go blind if I saw Junpei in a goth lolita dress as well. haha. Background music is great, I wish I had a real live orchestra or a bunch of clones of me to make real live music of the background music to listen too.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Minako is a lot of fun~ Although when it comes to personality, It seems that I'm like Finland from Hetalia. Only that I don't get scared easily (except for ghosts in horror films). My friends were laughing at me because I had the same reaction and said the same thing as Finland when my friend said "Sweden is Finland's wife" Not only that, we talk too much *sweatdrop*. You can hear me rant about this in my DA ahaha. (my DA username is the same as my username for FanFic, SourL)

**Deidara'sgirl19**: Minato's personality is amusing in the manga because he's always tired ahaha. For me I just use Mitsuru because somehow I normally don't have a persona that doesn't have a Bufu or Zio skill. =A=;;

**Ryurieri**: Yeah my friend does have some ninja skills but it's terrible when he use those skills against me. One time he tripped me in the middle of the hallway when were getting something to eat downstairs. And I really did fall down. Yeah, it seems that I scarred people about the whole Junpei and lolita thing, including myself.


	10. Records

Records

"Good job, we defeated the Chariot and the Strength," Fuuka smiled and walked towards the group. Akihiko frowned and thought about where Shinjiro is. Then it hit him. It was October 4th, Akihiko started running away from the group.

"Senpai? Where are you going?" Minako yelled out.

"You guys go on ahead of me." Akihiko ran off in the distance. His head was in a haze. He ran as fast as he could, cursing himself for not noticing how his best friend was acting. Shinjiro was as close to be called a brother. How could he not notice? He was so concerned about getting stronger that it blinded him about the things around him. He looked all around the different areas he thought that Shinjiro would hang out. His legs were like lead but he was desperate to find Shinjiro.

"Senpai!" Minako yelled out. "Did you find Shinjiro-senpai yet?"

Akihiko shook his head. The group followed Akihiko. As he ran he heard a gunshot. He ran even harder.

"Shinji!" Akihiko yelled out. He saw Shinjiro in front of Ken and Takuya leaving the scene. He stood in shock and saw the blood pooling around his best friend. "Shinji! Hey! Hang in there."

"What's with the long face?" Shinjiro smirked and looked up. "Is this want you wanted? It's alright. Give yourself time. Let your anger be your strength. Come on kid, you're just a kid. You've got your whole ahead of ya... So don't waste it. Make it your own, okay?" Shinjiro looked at Akihiko. "Aki take care of 'im."

"I will." Akihiko couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't cry… Minako… This is how it should be." Shinjiro looked at Minako's tear stained face.

He stood there helpless watching Minako cry her eyes out and Shinjiro laying there.

Akihiko woke up with tears in his eyes. He sat up thinking about his dreams. "What the hell…" were the only words that came out of his mouth. He got ready for the day. He silently went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom and dad went to work early. Mom made breakfast for us already." Miki started setting up the table. She looked up at Akihiko's face and tilted. "Nii-chan? Your eyes are red. Did you get a bad dream?"

"It's nothing. Thanks for the food." Akihiko ate some of his breakfast, not feeling very hungry. He left the house and walked towards the school. 'What was that about? Why did Shinji?... How are those dreams related to persona?' Akihiko was deep in thought. His thoughts were cut off after getting hit on the back of his head. "What the?" Akihiko turned around and saw Shinjiro.

"What's with you Aki? I called out to you a bunch of times." Shinjiro started walking with Akihiko to school.

"It's nothing…" Akihiko tried to get the sight of dying Shinjiro out of his mind. He tried to act normal but failed.

"Seriously, do you think I'm an idiot? I've been with you for too long to see if something is bothering you or not. Besides, you suck at lying." Shinjiro sighed. He looked at the silent Akihiko knowing that something must be bothering him to ignore Shinjiro's insult. Once they got to school, Mitsuru informed them that Cocytus will appear during the night and informed everyone to meet in front of the school gates at midnight. This will be the first time they will explore Cocytus since they have enough people to go there.

Akihiko was distracted during the whole day; he wasn't sure what to think. There was the dream, persona, and Cocytus. Since he still slightly injured his rib, the advisor banned Akihiko away from the club for the week. Akihiko went straight home and got ready to meet everyone. When it was around that time he checked around the house to make sure both his parents and sister was sleeping. He snuck out of the house and jogged to the school.

Akihiko saw that the whole group was there with an exception of an extra person. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Akihiko replied.

"Don't worry. You're still early." Mitsuru commented. "Akihiko, I doubt you have met Aigis. She's a weapon created to fight against shadows and she is the best source to understand what happened in the past in matters of Tartarus."

Aigis bowed. "My name is Aigis. I hope that we can all work together."

"This is awesome! Having a cutie help us fight against shadows!" Junpei was yelling out in excitement.

"Hey quiet down, it's still not the dark hour yet. There are people still consciences." Yukari lectured Junpei. A few seconds past and the dark hour have appeared. The door of the school's main doorway was glowing. Once they went through the door there was a lobby with many different doorways and stairways.

"Wow this reminds me of M.C. Escher's Relativity painting." Minako looked in awe.

"M.C. what? Who is that? A rap singer?" Junpei questioned.

"You seriously need to pay attention to history." Yukari sighed.

"Welcome to Cocytus." A voice came out of one of the doors. Everyone looked like they were preparing for battle. A man walked over them. "My name is Theodore but you may call me Theo."

"You're?" Aigis relaxed.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" Theo smiled.

Everyone else relaxed and turned to Aigis. "Do you know him?" Mitsuru asked.

"Actually I know all of you. It's just the matter of remembering or not." Theo smiled.

"Remember?" Minato questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure you all have noticed. The dreams that you experienced that felt like reality. Those are the memories of your past life. The life that all of you fought during the time of Tartarus, the tower of demise."

"Are you saying that, they are in fact, my first friends?" Aigis questioned. She looked at the group again knowing they looked exactly the same as in the past.

"Yes." Theo responded.

Aigis smiled in happiness. Even if they didn't remember her, she was still glad to be with everyone again.

"Hold on, are you saying that we are reincarnations? How do you know about our dreams? And why are you here?" Mitsuru demanded an answer.

"By the looks of it, it does look like you have reincarnated. Although I'm afraid to say that all of you must fight again. About the dreams, I've been told by Master Minako and Minato."

"Huh? Us?" Minako looked back and forth between Minato and Theo.

"Yes, during your time as a seal. The both of you had to go back to Earth to defeat the last pieces of the wish of death. Master Minako had told me and Master Minato had told my elder sister Elizabeth, that the key to destroying Cocytus is through these doors. Each door contains a memory of the past. Once you have received all the memories of the past you will be able to find a way to get rid of the shadows, dark hour, and Cocytus. That is what the both of you have told us. Unfortunately my sister couldn't come today because she had to deal with other pressing matters."

"You said that once we get all of our memories back, we should be able to get rid of Cocytus. Am I correct?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes but first you might need to find the other persona users as well."

"Then we should look for Fuuka-san, Amada-san, and Koromaru-san." Aigis told the team.

"Unfortunately there will be others." Theo's expression went to a gloomy state.

"Is it Strega?" Aigis asked.

"Yes. They too will look through Cocytus. It's up to them whether they will join or not."

"This is very troubling…" Aigis thought to herself.

"Who the hell is Strega?" Junpei asked.

"Didn't you read the old reports Mitsuru gave us?" Minako questioned. "Strega was the group that opposed the S.E.E.S. and was the cause of one of the members to fall in a coma for months."

"I-I knew that. I just forgot for a second." Junpei laughed to hide the truth.

"Yeah right." Yukari sarcastically responded.

"At any event, we should look through these doors. Akihiko, I want you to not fight as much. You still have that injured rib." Mitsuru turned to him

"Huh? Sanada-senpai, you have an injury?" Minako gave a worried expression.

"Don't worry; it's just a slight injury I got from a shadow. The doctors say that I just need to take it easy for a week more as a just in case measurement. I feel fine though." Akihiko smiled to reassure her and patted her head. Just then he felt a chill down his spine. He saw Minato's flaming aura.

"Alright! Let's go!" Junpei waved his fist in the air with the sword in his other hand. And tried to lead the way to a random door.

Mitsuru turned over to Minako and Minato, "I leave the both of you to be the field leaders." Both the Arisatos nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: Heheheh I'm just avoiding my homework at the moment. I really need to get back to the swings of school. Nothing really exciting has happened to me lately. Perhaps my shopping. And I doubt that you guys would be interested in my talking about my homework assignments or me being really cold. I have a lot of reading to do. I'm not sure about what you think about cosplay as well. I am going to cosplay for the convention this April. I have a hime hair style, so I've been trying to remember what other characters have that hair style since I don't want to dye, cut, or buy a wig.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Ahaha well I feel like my soul is leaving my body from school at the moment but it could be a double K.O. School and Junpei+Lolita... Yeah I should stop torturing myself thinking about those things *sweatdrop*

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Well you're better off than me... I haven't touched the PS2 or PSP for weeks. How I survive? I do not know. The more I tell my friends that know Hetalia, the more they laugh at me saying that I truly am Finland. This morning, I couldn't get out of bed because it was so cold. My friend called me and I asked her to get my a Sweden because it's too cold to get out of bed and she started laughing out loud. Oh how I wish I didn't live in a place that has 6 months of winter... I love Minato's over protective-ness hehe

**Ryurieri**: Thanks. Although I'm afraid that people might be impatient with me because the relationship between Akihiko and Minako is going to take some time... OTL

**blazblue-domo**: I love your icon btw~ Thanks for your comment. Just to let you know, I normally update once a week. If I don't, blame school or some other thing happened. Like last week, I was a day late uploading because the router was being evil towards my desktop and laptop.


	11. Shards

Shards

The whole group was going through one of the doors of Cocytus. So far there was just small fry here and there and the hallway itself was just in a straight line. They kept on going until they reached another door. Minato opened the door and made sure Minako was behind him just in case something happened. It a room and inside was an orb of light. The orb broke into several different shards and was given to each members of S.E.E.S.

"Those are the fragments of each of your memories. Normally the hallway wouldn't be so linear and there would be a trial before you get those but it would seem that luck was on your side." Theo smiled.

"What do we do this?" Minako asked while holding the shard. Inside she saw the roman number I. "And what's with the number in this shard?"

"You put the shard nearby as you sleep. This shard is a part of your past memory in a physically form. Your memories somehow were attracted to Cocytus and was created into a physically form. Each number has the memories around the time when your past selves have fought that number. For example, number one is the Magician; you will have memories of what happened during the fight and the duration of the month after that fight. Of course, you are able to gain some other memories without these shards. But normally those memories won't involve with persona or shadows." Theo explained.

"GAHHHHH! I don't get what you just said! It's too much information all at once." Junpei was holding his head, trying to figure out what Theo was talking about.

"It is a bit hard to swallow. But… basically we just need to sleep and we'll get the past memories back to get rid of Cocytus." Yukari said her thoughts out loud.

"Theo, you said that there are more people that have the power of persona, but there aren't any more shards for the others. If we want to get rid of Cocytus, then shouldn't the others get their memories of that certain moment as well?" Minako asked.

"It seems that the memories about the Magician, doesn't influenced the others' past lives. Meaning that they haven't woken up their power of persona during that moment, therefore it should be fine." Theo tried to relieve Minako's worry.

"How many shards are there?" Minato asked.

"Oh! Good thinking Minato… If there's going to be a lot, it's going to be a long journey." Said Minako.

"Don't worry, there are going to be either 13 or 14 including the one that you have in your hands."

"We should get back. I don't see any enemies. There's so much to think about and we need to look into these memories." Mitsuru looked around seeing the tension around the group. Everyone nodded and went back to the entrance.

"I shall stay here and meet you all again." Theo bowed as a good bye.

Everyone left outside of Cocytus and the dark hour ended. "I wonder if we can trust that guy." Shinjiro voiced out his opinion. "He looks really sketchy."

"True, that man did know a lot about Cocytus… But then again, Aigis you know about him well enough to trust him." Mitsuru turned to Aigis.

"Yes, we do not need to worry about him. He is an ally." Aigis nodded.

"I trust him too. Although I still don't get the seal thing, but something about him makes me think of takoyaki. And takoyaki isn't one bit evil! Right Minato!" Minako gave out a determined look.

Minato nodded even though he wasn't a 100% sure what she was talking about. Everyone else just gave out weird looks wondering how a round octopus ball relates to a person.

Minato started yawning.

"We should all go back home and sleep. It must be tough to sneak out of the house." Minako stared at Akihiko.

"Don't worry about it; it wasn't hard to sneak out of the house." Akihiko smiled and waved it off.

"I am planning of having all the members of S.E.E.S. to live in the same dorm as you, Arisato-san, and Takeba-san as well." Mitsuru smiled to herself.

"What? I haven't heard nothin' of this." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"It would be best to have all the members of S.E.E.S nearby each other. I'm also going to let Aigis stay at the dorm as well." Mitsuru added some more facts.

"You should've at least warned us beforehand." Shinjiro sighed.

"Sleepy…" Minato mumbled.

"Oh, sorry Minato. Well then, let's get back home and sleep. Good night everyone." Minako bowed and smiled. Everyone said their good byes for the night. Minako put the shard on her desk and fell asleep from exhaustion.

In Minako's dream, she remembered the day when she first time she awaken her persona. The next thing realized was that she was in the hospital bed with Yukari talking some of her family issues. The other things that were shown were the day she met Akihiko and Mitsuru. The day when Junpei first entered the dorm and the first time the group went inside of tartarus to explore.

When Minako woke up she saw that she woke up five minutes before her alarm. "Jeez! Really?" She scolded herself for waking up early and tried to fall back asleep but failed. She looked at her desk, only to see that the shard was gone. She left out of the dorm early and walked to school to quietly think about the dreams by herself. Half way she ran into Akihiko.

"Senpai, good morning." Minako smiled.

"Good morning. Did you dream last night? I saw you in my dreams." Akihiko laughed about it freely.

Minako blushed after hearing 'I saw you in my dreams'. "If these dreams weren't memories, I would think a bit differently about you. I would think you were just flirting with me or something."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akihiko tilted his head.

Minako gave him a blank stare, forgetting that Akihiko was a dense as a rock.

"Anyway, it feels like déjà vu. In my dreams, I broke a rib, and now, I slightly hurt my rib. At least it's not broken but still. I don't know if fate is just playing tricks on me or that it just bad luck." Akihiko sighed.

"How is your rib? Mitsuru-senpai told you not to move as much because of it, right?" Minako looked at Akihiko's side.

"I'm fine; I'll be able to go back to the boxing club in less than a week. Until then, the teacher banded me to even step foot in the club room." Akihiko pouted. "It's too bad. I normally go there to eat lunch so I wouldn't get pestered by those girls. Maybe I should bring Shinji along when I eat. Everyone seems to leave us alone when that happens. I wonder why."

"You and Aragaki-senpai are really good friends huh? Aragaki-senpai seems to always worry about you all the time." Minako started giggling.

"Of course, he is my best friend. We grew up with each other and it seems that in the past life, we also grew up together. I don't remember much about my childhood from the past but… All I know was that, Shinji was like a brother to me, and even the present me think about him like that as well." Akihiko smiled.

The school bell rung. Both Akihiko and Minako snapped out of their conversation.

"I didn't think we took that long to get here. I'll see you later senpai." Minako waved.

"Yeah, see ya." Akihiko jogged back to his class. And Minako did the same.

* * *

Author's Note: So... Sleepy... Now I know how Minato feels. I need to sleep once I summit this... But... I'm so behind on my readings. Plus the mornings are so cold. I need something to warm me up or else I can't get out of bed... z...z...z... zuzuzu

**LilLaoRyo704**: Yep yep, we gotta get the other three and the strega members as well. I just love picking on Akihiko. I would most likely would do that in real life. I would torment him so much, I don't know if he would like me or not (as a friend) ahahaha.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: I just hope that Minato is still in character and but unique enough to be remembered how he's different from the other fanfics. Although I'm starting to regret leaving Minako's name as Minako. I should have written down Hamuko instead. I just keep getting mixed up.

**Ryurieri**: ... YAY Everyone is getting their memories back!... Don't worry, I'm sure I won't make any sense soon. I'm so sleepy right now. I have to post this up before it turns into nonsense.


	12. Thoughts

Thoughts

"Hey Fuuka? Do you want to go to the movies today?" Natsuki went up to Fuuka after school.

"Sure Natsuki-chan." Fuuka smiled and went outside of the classroom together with Natsuki. There Fuuka ran into Minato and fell on the floor.

"Fuuka are you okay?" Natsuki offered her hand to Fuuka and Fuuka gladly accepted it and stood up. Natsuki turned to Minato. "Hey what's your problem!"

"Sorry." Minato bowed slightly towards the two of them. Causing Natsuki taken aback to Minato's apology.

"It's okay Natsuki-chan, it was my fault for not looking." Fuuka turned to Minato. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Minato-kun wasn't looking as well." Kenji waved it off for Minato. "Hey Minato let's go get ramen right now." Kenji walked away. Minato apologized one more time and walked away with Kenji.

"What a weird guy." Natsuki commented.

"Excuse me," Minako ran towards the two.

"Yes?" Fuuka questioned.

"Did you see my cousin? Um… Blue hair, sleepy look, has a mp3, doesn't talk much."

"Um, yes I did see him. He went with his friend to get ramen, I think." Fuuka replied.

"Gah! I missed him? He promised that he would go out with me today. I bet he's trying to avoid shopping." Minako pouted at herself. "Thanks for telling me, umm…" Minako tried to see if she knew Fuuka's name.

"Oh! My name is Yamagishi Fuuka. And this is Moriyama Natsuki." Fuuka smiled.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Arisato Minako. Thanks for telling me where my cousin went." Minako smiled and ran off.

"What was that about?" Natsuki commented how people just came and went so quickly.

"Who knows?" Fuuka slightly shrugged.

Minako ended up wondering around the school to see if anybody was free. Yukari was at her club. Akihiko was nowhere to be found. Junpei was quickly packing up his stuff to live in the dorms. Mitsuru had the student council. Minako went up on the roof of the building and saw Shinjiro napping there on the bench. She slowly walked up and bent down to see a close up view of Shinjiro.

"What are you doing?" Shinjiro asked while keeping his eyes closed making Minako jump.

"Y-You're awake?"

"Yeah, when you opened the door." Shinjiro sat up on the bench.

"What are you doing up here?" Minako sat down on the bench beside Shinjiro.

"I normally wait for Aki here. He always runs over here after club. He's so energetic, more than puppy. Even Koromaru is a lot calmer than he is." Shinjiro sighed.

"Koromaru?" Minako tilted her head.

"My dog."

"Can I see him some time?" Minako's face lit up. "I bet he's really cute."

Shinjiro looked at Minako's face. "What are you? A kid?" He sighed and thought about how both Akihiko and Minako were alike when it came to maturity.

"Hey! Shinji!" Akihiko's yelling came from down the stairs. He ran up and saw both Minako and Shinjiro. "Minako-chan! Hey!"

"Dammit Aki… You're freakin' loud…" Shinjiro stood up and sighed.

"What did you say Shinji?" Akihiko growled.

"Aki, you better start packing soon. We're going to move to the dorm tomorrow." Shinjiro lectured.

"I could say the same thing to you too."

"I finished last night. You better get going and finish packing now before you start crying to me at three in the morning saying that you need help."

"What are you talking about? Who said I'm going to cry?" Akihiko was flustered at Shinjiro's comment.

"Just go now." Shinjiro shooed Akihiko away. Making Akihiko say a quick good bye towards Minako and left.

"By any chance did you make Akihiko leave so that he could spend a bit more time with his sister?" Minako wondered, hearing from Akihiko how Shinjiro is a softy by heart.

"W-What? What the hell are you talking about?" Shinjiro started blushing.

"Jackpot." Minako grinned.

"I swear, I feel like you're going to be a hand full." Shinjiro sat back down on the bench besides Minako.

"Aragaki-senpai, you know a few days ago we went to Cocytus. How was your dream?" Minako asked.

"Tch, nothing really good came out of that dream."

"True, all I mostly dreamt about were the fights we had to do and the fear when seeing the first shadow I saw when I came to Iwatodai. But I didn't see you there when I first came. Where were you?" Minako questioned.

"You don't need to worry about it." Shinjiro commented.

"Is that so…" Minako tried to figure out what Shinjiro was thinking about. "I wonder if there's a meaning to that though… It seems that the shard dream was a lot more depressing compared to the other dreams I had. The other dreams seem to be more heartwarming that it somewhat aches my heart because I want to see what made me so happy. But those shards just revealed the fear I had. I want to know the truth behind this. Perhaps that's part of the reason why I choose to fight."

"Maybe you're right. The shard seems sadder than the regular dreams. Even Aki felt depressed when he first woke up from the shard dreams. We won't know why the dark hour is here until we uncover everything right?"

"Hehe." Minako giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"You know I had a dream about you once the day you save both me and Sanada-senpai. It was about the time when the whole group went to Kyoto when we got a bit older. I don't remember what we talked about but I feel like this situation is just like the situation from back then, even though we're most likely talking about something different." Minako smiled.

"It's getting dark. We should go back home." Shinjiro stood up and covered his face with his beanie.

"Hey, you stood up and put the beanie over your face. You did the same thing as the dream." Minako giggled making Shinjiro blush even more. She quickly ran towards the stairs before she might get in trouble with Shinjiro.

"I remember that dream as well but unlike you, I remember what we talked about… I'll make sure that you won't suffer the same fate as you did last time. I'll be here to help everyone until the very end. So just keep that stupid smile on your face you idiot." Shinjiro murmured to himself and started walking to catch up with Minako.

He decided to walk Minako back to her dorm just in case. On the way he heard barking. "Koromaru?" Shinjiro saw Koromaru running towards Shinjiro and snuggled his nose on Shinjiro's hand.

"So this is Koromaru. I was right, he's so cute" Minako smiled. "Hi Koromaru."

Koromaru barked and sat down. His tail wagged frantically.

"Paw." Minako tried to see if Koromaru did any tricks. Minako put her hand in front of Koromaru. Koromaru put his paw on Minako's hand. Minako was so excited that she started petting and praising Koromaru to no end.

"Minako?" Minato questioned.

"Ah! Minato! Look look! Isn't Aragaki's dog really cute? His name is Koromaru." Minako moved slightly to show Minato Koromaru. Minato walked towards the group and petted Koromaru. Minako watched her cousin's interaction with Koromaru and turned to Shinjiro. "Hehe, Minato really likes Koromaru. See he's glowing in happiness."

"The hell? Glowing in happiness? He looks the same to me." Shinjiro tried to figure out Minato but ended up giving up.

"Minato today you were supposed to go shopping with me. Why did you ditch me today." Minako pounted.

Minato tilted his head while petting Koromaru. "Wasn't that tomorrow?"

"No."

"Sorry." Minato apologized.

"I forgive you this time." Minako stopped pouting.

Minato finished petting Koromaru and looked at Shinjiro. "Here." Minato gave an envelope to Shinjiro.

"What's that? A love letter?" Minako asked. Both Shinjiro and Minato freaked out from Minako's comment.

"Don't joke around about that." Shinjiro lightly hit Minako on the head while Minato nodded. Shinjiro looked at the envelope and saw Akihiko's name on it. "This is for Aki?" Shinjiro asked Minato. Minato nodded in responds. "What is this?" Shinjiro asked while looking at the envelope.

"A curse." Minato gave a blunt answer leaving both Shinjiro and Minako dead silent.

* * *

Author's Note: Gahh Dang it... I'm sick again... I get sick so easily, this is the 3rd time this season I got sick. *feels dead yet restless at the same time* Someone... Anyone... SAVE ME from this idiotic cold that has taken a hold of me since last thrusday! ... *starting to watch the superbowl commercials* ... *cough* uhhh... I like watching/looking at ads. Not because I want to buy something. It's more because I want to know the context of it. One time a poster almost costed me a field trip back in Jr high because I was so distracted by a poster on the wall. The next thing I realized, the bus left without me. I look at posters and advertisements when I'm bored. I feel like a geek. Ahahaha.

**Ryurieri**: Lol yeah takoyaki. Well I was watching a special with Kero and Suppy from the Cardcaptor Sakura movie 2 out of boredom one day. And when I saw the Takoyaki I thought of Theo. Ahahaha XD

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: I love the manga version Minato because he's just sillier. Well the reason why I kept Minako's name as Minako was because Hamuko's name reminds me of Ham or Honey (don't ask me why Honey, it just does). Whenever I type up Hamuko, I quickly think of food. That's basically the main reason why I stayed with Minako's name. *sweatdrop*

**blazblue-domo**: Hehe thanks again.

**LilLaoRyo704**: *takes the super super warm blanket* thank you... So warm... So fluffy~*hearts* *sleeps*


	13. Sense

Sense

"Don't look up." Yukari's voice was stern while she was climbing up the monorail ladder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't blame me if I just happen to catch a glimpse." Junpei flashed his famous perverted grin.

"Say, Minako… What do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?" Yukari looked in Junpei at disgust.

They got inside the monorail. After seeing a small, floating shadow run away, Junpei burst out in rage and chased after it. After Yukari and Minako fought with the other shadows and caught up with Junpei, the monorail was moving. They ran as fast as they could towards the front of the monorail and finally saw the giant shadow. It was the priestess shadow. It constantly attacked them with the pierce attacks while lethargically sitting. Once they defeated the shadow, the monorail was increasing speed. Panic went through Minako's mind and she ran up and grabbed the breaks. She seriously thought she was going to die at that moment but luckily survived.

Minako woke up dreaded in sweat from that dream. She looked over towards her desk and saw the shard that the group gathered last night was gone. Last night they went through Cocytus and saw the same shadow as the one that appeared in the recent dream. It wasn't an easy task but they were able to defeat it. Today was a Sunday, so everyone doesn't have school. The sun was shining and the clouds were drifting. It was a perfect day to go out and relax. Minako sluggishly got out of bed. She wore her casual clothes and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Minako smiled and greeted everyone that was down in the lobby, which was only Yukari.

"Oh hey." Yukari responded she was just sitting on the couch watching some sort of TV program. "Everyone has gone out. I think I'm going to go out."

"I guess I should go out too. I don't want to be in the dorm all by myself." Minako smiled and walked to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She made a simple buttered toast. Once she finished eating her toast, she walked around Paulownia Mall. She saw a familiar face sitting down on the bench. She walked up to the girl since she saw that the girl had disappointment on her face.

"Hey, you're Fuuka-chan right?" Minako smiled.

"Huh, uh, yes I am. You're Arisato-san right?" Fuuka gave a slight smile.

"Just call me Minako. There's no need to be formal. Are you doing something right now?"

"I did but unfortunately Natsuki-chan couldn't make it. I just got a call from her before you came up." Fuuka looked at her cell phone. "So basically I don't have much to do today."

"Hmmm… I don't have much to do today as well. Do you want to hang out?" Minako tilted her head.

"Huh?" Fuuka stared at Minako in shock from the sudden invitation.

"Oh? Is it too sudden? Sorry about that, hehe." Minako playfully stuck out her tongue in embarrassment.

"It's not that. I don't mind at all." Fuuka smiled and stood up.

"Okay! Do you want to go to Chagall Café? I heard that the Pheromone Coffee helps increase your charm and it's delicious. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure." Fuuka followed Minako to the Chagall Café. As Minako touched the door the setting turned for the worst. People were in their dark coffins, the whole building was colored in an eerie dark green and the liquids turned blood red. Minako looked behind her and saw that Fuuka wasn't in her coffin. "W-what's going on?" Fuuka put her arms up in front of her chest defensively. She looked around the area confused and scared.

"Fuuka? Don't tell me you have the potential too… This is bad; the shadows will come any second now." Minako grabbed her evoker.

"A-a Gun?" Fuuka stared at the gun wide eyed.

"Don't worry, it's not real." Minako tried to reassure Fuuka. She grabbed her cell phone that the Kirijou group modified. She dialed up Mitsuru's number and put the phone near her ear. After the 3rd ring Mitsuru picked up the phone.

"Mitsuru speaking."

"Mitsuru-senpai, was there a warning that the dark hour will happen? I didn't hear any news about it coming"

"There wasn't a warning. In case of a shadow coming, I want you to meet whoever is closest to you. Where are you?"

"I'm in Paulownia Mall with Yamagishi Fuuka. She's conscience of the dark hour."

"What?... Take Yamagishi with you and meet up with Iori, Akihiko, and Aragaki at Iwatodai Station."

"Right." Minako snapped her phone shut and turned to Fuuka and grabbed on to left hand and started running out of the mall.

"Minako-chan, what's going on?" Fuuka's voice was strained from the running and panic.

"Right now we're experience what we called the dark hour. During the dark hour usually people are in their coffins, not knowing the existence of the dark hour. But there's more than that, there are these monsters called shadows. Shadows attack and feed off of people's minds."

"Shadows?"

"You'll see soon enough." Minako and Fuuka arrived in front of Iwatodai Station and they heard loud crushing noises and barking. They turned around the corner and saw Akihiko, Junpei, Shinjiro, and a dog fighting against two large shadows. One of the shadows had an angelic figure having silver and gold rimming on it. It's eyes were closed and the four wings were flapping gracefully just a few feet above the ground. The other shadow was the same size as the angelic figure, only it was more devil-like appearance. Instead of the gold and silver rimming, it had a black and dark navy blue. It stayed standing rather than flapping it's pair of large devil wings around. The devil shadow used it's arm to attack Junpei and he was hurled towards a bunch of trashcans.

"Junpei! Are you okay?" Minako yelled out.

"Eww! This is so disgusting! Gahh I smell like rotten bananas! Why are there so many?" Junpei started wiping the trash off himself.

"Minako, be careful! None of the attacks are working!" Akihiko dodged the hama attack the angel shadow casted. Then it stared casting the hama skill on the dog, making the dog passed out.

"Koromaru!" Shinjiro yelled out he bolted towards the dog and tried to check if he was okay.

"Fuuka, you better stay back." Minako rushed towards the battle and used her evoker. "Go Orpheus! Use agi!" The fire aimed at the angelic shadow but it repelled and hit Minako.

"Minako!" Akihiko turned to Minako and quickly faced at the devil shadow. Akihiko charged at the shadow and used an uppercut but unfortunately it repelled Akihiko back. He slid and accidently dropped his evoker in the progress; the evoker slid to Fuuka's feet. Fuuka grabbed it and aimed it at her head. She closed her eyes and shot. Lucia was summoned and surrounded Fuuka in her glass like gown.

"I can see it. I can see the enemies' weakness somehow." Fuuka announced.

"Seriously!" Akihiko got up in surprise.

"Yes, the angelic shadow is the empress and it is weak against physical attacks. The devil shadow is the emperor and it is weak against all special attacks except for hama and mudo skills." Fuuka focused her energy at the enemies.

"Alright then, Agi!" Minako summoned Orpheus and hit the devil shadow while knocking it down.

"Castor, Fatal End." Shinjiro's persona attacked the angel like shadow and that also knocked the shadow down. "Alright, let's kick some ass!" Shinjiro yelled out.

"Right!" Minako nodded.

"Let's do it!" Shinjiro started charging.

"Okay, now!" Akihiko smiled and followed Shinjiro.

"Get back here, you son of a-!"Junpei got out of the trash and started running towards the two fallen shadows. Minako was trailing behind the three very closely. All of them did an all out attack and defected the two shadows.

"We did it." Minako sighed. She turned her head towards Fuuka. "Thank you Fuuka-chan for saving us. It's amazing that you can sense the enemies' weakness."

"It was really nothing." Fuuka's persona faded away and she fell down in exhaustion.

"Fuuka!" Minako dashed towards Fuuka to see if she was alright. She grabbed onto Fuuka's dainty body. After checking up on Fuuka, Minako sighed in relief that Fuuka looked fine.

"Koro-chan, you okay?" Shinjiro walked over to the white dog with bright glowing red eyes. Koromaru started whimpering quietly while licking his wound on his right front leg. Shinjiro grabbed and carried Koromaru in his arms. "Hey, don't strain yourself. You just awaken your persona today after all."

"To think a dog can summon a persona. Man, I'm not letting a dog beat me." Junpei crossed his arms while slightly moping.

"We still need to bring Yamagishi to the hospital just in case. I'm going to call Mitsuru." Akihiko grabbed his phone.

"Oh in the meantime, could you ask Mitsuru-senpai to use the Kirijou's power to find my phone with the GPS they installed in there? I lost my phone and I can't seem to find it."

"Ah… sure…" Akihiko was hesitant about calling Mitsuru. He started talking to Mitsuru quickly about the situation and Junpei's phone, and then he hung up.

"Mitsuru said that she's coming here in a few minutes. And also…" Akihiko turned to Junpei. "She said that you shouldn't be so careless and to await execution for misusing the Kirijou's power for something so simple… Good luck." Akihiko walked over towards Minako.

"S-Scaaaryyy…. The power of Kirijou is sure is fearsome." Junpei gulped and felt his sweat going down his back. "Maybe I should run away now…"

"It's impossible to run away from Mitsuru's executions. It's better to get it over with." Shinjiro walked towards Minako as well to avoid Junpei. "You're all on your own."

"That can't beeeeeeee!" Junpei went on his hands and knees fearing the outcome of the execution.

* * *

Author's Note: Forgive me! Forgive me! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update last week. I was overloaded that I just basically died along with my textbooks. But good thing school was cancelled today. Bad news is, I'm stuck indoors all day. I really want to go out and walk around the park but the stupid snow storm is preventing me to do so. I wish I could have someone do my tests and homework for me but that's cheating and wishful thinking. I'll just have to deal with it. TT-TT Wish me luck. For the longest time I wanted someone to just fade away from existence for a day because of the overload of tests, papers, projects, and homework. Last Friday I was a bit dizzy from the lack of sleep that constantly hit me. So I just ended up sleeping a lot during Saturday. I swear that my health habits are so bad right now, eating a lot of junk food, lack of sleep, and little social life. But I'm fine now~

I'm starting to feel like this story is getting really serious-ish. I want some light hearted feelings as well. I hope I can insert them without ruining the story.

**LilLaoRyo704**: Yes save me from the cold. It warmed up to 50F one day only to have it back to 25F the next. The weather likes to deceive us here. Oh that's right. We gotta love the overprotective brother that curses XD. (Psst, I'm finally up to episode 85 for Reborn. It's getting interesting. I really want Hibird. I wonder if I can kidnap Hibird but knowing Hibari, I would get bitten to death ahaha. I really love small birds 3)

**Rewritten Ennui**: Glad you love the concept. It will take some time for me to get better at grammar and colorful writing but I will do my best. *determined*

**Ryurieri**: *feels the dry blower* Ahh so warm. If only it can stay like this the whole winter~ You gotta love Shinjiro even if you're an Akihiko fan XD. I want Shinjiro's and Minako's relationship more of a big brother feel rather than a romantic feel. Minato is also a big brother feel, but he is the one that tends to hold grudges against Akihiko. So overprotective. XD I miss Cardcaptor Sakura. I also miss a lot of the old anime or kids shows. Like Jackie Chan Adventures. XD

**blazblue-domo**: Sorry for the late delay last week but hope you'll like this week's chapter.

**jet set radia future Kita**: Glad you loved it. I hope you'll continue enjoying it even more.

**namine23**: Ahaha yeah you gotta love the silly parts. I'm glad you enjoyed it and please continue to read it~

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: Minato is really silly and that's what makes him lovable here XD. Akihiko will need a lot of luck dealing with the over protective big cousin. I'm starting to fear for Akihiko, because Minato seems a lot more threating then shadows. Haha


	14. Déjà Vu

Déjà Vu

Poor Junpei had to suffer the execution in the lounge of the dorm after all the brouhaha with the two shadows and Fuuka's persona awakening. He was a frozen iceberg, solid head to toe. His eyes were wide open and his arms were up in the air because when he wasn't frozen he was flailing around to stop Mitsuru's execution. Both Minako and Yukari worked their butts off trying to thaw out Junpei. Minako used Orpheus's agi (trying her best to control her agi so she won't burn her friend) and Yukari tried using her bright pink blow dryer. Yukari cracked a joke that Junpei has officially been called "Icepei the defect-o" instead of "Stupei, Ace Defective" since she recently remember calling him that in her dreams.

It took an hour to finally get Junpei out of the ice. He stretched his arms out and thanked Yukari and Minako madly.

"FREEDOM!" Junpei cheered in happiness while dancing around.

"What's with all the noise?" Mitsuru walked down the stairs and saw Junpei froze after their eyes met. Mitsuru right eyebrow raised up, "Ah, I see. That's the reason."

Junpei jumped in fright after hearing Mitsuru's voice and started walking very, very quickly to avoid eye contact from Mitsuru and raw away to the kitchen.

"Mitsuru-senpai, how is Fuuka-chan and Koro-chan doing?" Minako's voice had a worried tint.

"Yamagishi should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. But just to be safe, we will keep her for one more day to see if there are any other stresses on her body from using her persona. And Koromaru is at the vet, from what I've heard is that he hurt is front left paw but that should be healed in about a week or so." Mitsuru gave a confident look.

Akihiko followed Mitsuru down the stairs and went to the lounge with her. Mitsuru sat on the chair and started deeply reading some sort of French novel while Akihiko walked towards Yukari and Minako.

"So you got Junpei out of that popsicle. The both of you worked pretty quickly getting him out of there. When I was frozen it took about a good three hours to get out of it. Shinji just ended up throwing boiling hot water and chipped away chunks with his ax. I thought that I was either going to die from freezing to death, boiling to death, or axed to death; either way it's still pretty scary." Akihiko shuddered in fear.

"That's pretty terrifying. What did you do senpai to get Mitsuru-senpai so mad?" Yukari asked.

"When the two of us, Shinji and I, found out that we had the power of persona; while walking back home we ran into a huge snake-shaped shadow. Since Mitsuru already awakened her persona three years before us, she was in charge of chasing and destroying shadows. The three of us fought together but I slipped and landed on Mitsuru during battle. She got so mad that she froze me on the spot with her bufu attack. That was when I saw my whole life flashed right in front of my eyes." Akihiko stared at the ground while having a dark look.

"That doesn't seem like you to slip during battle." Said Minako.

"I slipped on a sheet of ice while charging at the shadow, the sheet of ice was created by Mitsuru's attack which missed the target. It took me about a week to get the courage to speak to Mitsuru normally again. Even so, I still fear her. I'm not sure how long Junpei's fear of Mitsuru will last." Akihiko sighed in remorse.

"Junpei is pretty stupid. I'd say give him three days tops to forget about being frozen. I'm sure in the future he'll do something stupid to offend Mitsuru and become Icepei the defect-o again. He usually doesn't learn his lesson after the first time after all." Yukari shrugged. "I think I'm going to study. I haven't gotten much of a chance ever since the whole Shadow and Cocytus thing. See you guys later and have a good time together." Yukari winked and trotted up the stairs to her room.

"Yu-Yukari!" Minako yelled at Yukari. Her cheeks turned into a baby pink color then she slowly turned to Akihiko.

"Hey Minako-chan, since it's dinner time, do you want eat out together?" Akihiko grinned.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Minako smiled brightly. Her face was slightly flushed from the idea that her senpai just asked her out to eat dinner with him.

"Alright then, let's get some beef bowl!" Akihiko cheered himself up quickly. It seemed like he forgot about his painful memories of being frozen. Both Akihiko and Minako walked outside the door and toke the monorail to Iwatodai Station, the whole time Akihiko was talking about how great the beef bowl is over at the Beef Bowl Shop. They walked up the stairs together and were in front of the Beef Bowl Shop. "I love the sauce that goes with the beef bowl. It's hard to figure out which one is the best though. It just depends how I feel like eating in the…"

"Ekk, it's Sanada-senpai!" A loud high pitched voice rang through the area cutting off Akihiko's sentence.

There were two girls with heavy make-up on ran up to Akihiko and crowded over him.

"Sanada-senpai, what're you doing here?" The girl with the buns asked.

"Oh, I know! You're here for the beef bowls, right? It's, like, so funny that you're always eating here!" The girl with the hooker-like make-up replied to her friend's question.

"… What's funny about that?" Akihiko questioned.

"It means that you're totally cool." The girl with the hooker-like make-up replied.

Akihiko stared in them in confusion. "Look, can you get out of the way, please? We can't get in."

"Hey, hey, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" the girl with the buns moved closer to Akihiko and tried to use her big eyes to get his attention.

Minako saw Akihiko's discomfort and grabbed onto his arm. "Let's go inside, Sanada-senpai." Minako smiled and dragged him lightly inside the store leaving the two girls glaring daggers at Minako's back. Minako felt like if looks can kill, she surely would have been dead by now.

"Thanks Minako-chan. For a thank you, I'll treat you." Akihiko smiled in relief.

"Hehe don't worry about. Although I must say this feels like a huge hit of déjà vu. I could have sworn we had this problem before in the past. I can't remember when though." Minako put her finger near her mouth and thought about it deeply.

"I feel like that too." Akihiko laughed a little.

"Maybe it did happen to us in the past." Minako grabbed a seat and giggled.

After Minako and Akihiko finished their meal they walked together around the shrine before going back to the dorm. The sun was burning red and the skies were painted a creamy orange. The wind gave out a light cool breeze that gave relief to the both of them. Akihiko looked at Minako's glowing face and her soft chestnut colored hair. His face put out a tint of red on his cheeks. He subconsciously laid his warm hand on Minako's small, dainty hand. Minako jumped in surprise which caused Akihiko to take back his hand.

"S-sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Akihiko put his other hand behind his head.

Minako smiled and grabbed his hand. She went on her tip-toes and gave a small peck on Akihiko cheek. Akihiko's face turned red as a tomato.

"Let's stay here for while." Minako thread her fingers with Akihiko's big hands. Akihiko couldn't figure out what to say that just ended up giving a tiny nod in respond. Both of them didn't say a word after that and just kept on looking at the scenery together.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry. I'm in a hectic spot with all this and those things to do. Anyway sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I'm avoiding studying my midterm currently. . I know that's not good. Bad me bad me... (Psst, I didn't proof read this chapter either so there might be mistakes. I typed it as fast as I could)

Hmmm last weekend was the anime convention and I had loads of fun. My legs are still sore from playing too much Pump It Up. Curse you Pump it Up for being so much fun to play with! One of the things I bought was a Hibird charm. I used it as a cell phone charm. I love you Hibird! 3 3 3 (I have a thing for tiny, cute, nice birds)

**LilLaoRyo**: Maybe I should just carry around a mini sakura tree with me. Oh oh! I got a sakura ring, I hope that will work. I hope I won't get bitten to death for having a Hibird charm.

**Rewritten Ennui**: Thanks for the tips :D although we should procrastinate together! MWAHAHAHAHA!

blazblue-domo: Thank you very much~

**Ryurieri**: Uhhh... Lucifer and Helel... I forgot about them but you're right about looking similar to them. XD. It's hard to stay loyal to one or the other cause both of them have their cute points... Ahh Cardcaptors, that brings back so many memories but in America they censored it a lot. Spring is almost here btw! It's around the high 40's (F) so that means no winter jacket! WOOT!

**Mangakai07**: Oh, Minato wanted to curse Akihiko because he doesn't want Minako to go out with Akihiko. Basically he's the over protective brother figure here, haha.

**namine23**: Uh... Sorry I didn't add Minato in this chapter either *sweatdrop*

**XxMidnightRainxX**: WHOA! O_O! Kudos to you for reading all 13 chapters in one day. And yep Aigis is still alive~

**Crow13**: Sorry for making you wait for about a month to read the next chapter. So sorry about that. OTL

PHEW! I got through replying all those comments. Banzai Banzai! Lately coffee and food has become my new best friends. I've been eating my feelings away causing me to gain weight. TToTT

Oh but my head feels lighter cause I cut off 10 inches of my hair. My hair grows like crazy but I didn't want to cut it during the winter cause it was somewhat like my muffler inside my muffler. It just kept me warm. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll stop babbling right now.


	15. Curses

Curses

Minato was on the couch in the lounge doing something. Curiosity came over Minako as she walked towards her cousin. There she saw Minato sealing a small black envelope with some tape.

"What are you doing?" Minako raised an eyebrow as she saw a large stack of black envelopes right next to the one that Minato just finished sealing.

"Making more curses…" Minato mumbled since he was focused on making another one his curses.

"Again? You keep on making those curses to Sanada-senpai, why do you not like him so much? Did he do something to you?" Minako signed seeing that for weeks Minato has been pursuing on using different curses on Akihiko. All the curses have failed and the clueless senpai had no idea it was Minato making all of them. But then again, Akihiko never did believe in curses or good luck charms so it never bothered him except that trash keeps piling up on him. For a while, Akihiko have thought that the "curses" were actually weird gifts from his fan club, which doesn't make sense since it gives off an extremely bad vibe to an ordinary teenager; that is until the freaked out Icepei, I mean Junpei, told him it was a curse.

"... Because…" Minato started writing on a black notebook paper with a red ink pen. He wrote 'disaster' and 'curse' multiple times until it filled up the page. He folded up the paper and put it in the last black envelope he owned, in all he made about 35 curses in that one sitting.

"Just 'because'?... I'm still somewhat confused how you know all those different types of curses. Did you ask our integrative learning teacher that talks about magic and the occults about it?" Minako slightly scratched the back of the head staring at the envelopes. Minato nodded and grabbed all the envelopes and started heading upstairs to Akihiko's room.

"Hold on a minute, stop bothering Sanada-senpai with your silliness. I'm starting to believe that you have a grudge against him just because of his existence." Minako ran up in front of Minato's way of going any further up the stairs.

Minato thought about what Minako said about a grudge on Akihiko's existence and nodded. "True." Minako stared at Minato in a bit of shock how straight forward he was about this. She shook her head to snap out of it and grabbed Minato's letters and ran off outside to get rid of them. Minato gave up the moment Minako took all of letters but he still had a letter in his pocket. He put that letter underneath Akihiko's dorm door and he walked back in his room.

Akihiko was in his room punching on his punching bag. He was training for the next visit to Cocytus. It's been almost a month since Fuuka's persona was awakened and they already went through the memories past the time where they went love hotel. Akihiko remembered being in the room with Minako in the hotel. His face turned bright red and started punching the punching bag harder.

"What the hell was I thinking!" Akihiko stopped and tried to calm down. He paced a back and forth in his room. Although he did wonder why Minako didn't see shocked and had an "ah-ha" moment but she was extremely red. He also remembered Minato staring at his cousin at that same time. Maybe that memory wasn't something new to Minako? As Akihiko walked he saw a black envelope under his door. "Don't tell me it's another one of those stupid curses I've been getting." Akihiko murmured. He opened the envelope and saw a white sheet of paper with some writing in it.

I did a little research and on the past about Tartarus and Cocytus, apparently the names both come from Greek Mythology. Both of them exist in the underworld; Tartarus was a place where those who receive punishment go while Cocytus is known as a river of lamentation. If Cocytus that we visit does represent the same Cocytus as the Mythology, it makes sense why all the memories shards we received from those trials are very dreary. Just like how the memories of Yukari's father's last words, the discord that she got into with Mitsuru still stuck with us deeply, and same goes with the temptations that the Lover Shadow signaled all of us. If this keeps up, I'm sure the whole group will have mixed feelings about their current selves and their former selves. I'm worried about Minako, so you better take good care of her or else, the least of your problems will be your DEATH by MY hands.

Akihiko finished reading the letter he received. Akihiko sighed and noticed that for Yukari and Junpei, they had the hardest time dealing with their own identities saying that their past selves are not their current selves. Akihiko read the letter again a look at the last sentence.

"Hmm… I know I'm not ever going to plan on hurting Minako-chan but still who is this freaky person that keeps sending me all these letters… I mean, how this person knows where my location is throughout the day and that I hang out with Minako-chan a lot… Wait a minute?... Could this be a stalker?" Akihiko started looking frantically out in his window searching out any suspicious people outside. As Akihiko was looking someone knocked on his door. Akihiko jumped, turned, and stood in his fighting position.

"Yo, Aki, it's me. I'm coming in." Shinjiro opened Akihiko's door and saw Akihiko in a fighting position. "Are you fighting against an invisible opponent again?"

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were a stalker." Akihiko relaxed and sat on his bed.

"What the fu-, why the hell did you think I was a stalker? Did you hit your head or something? You need go to a doctor." Shinjiro gave a disgusted look at Akihiko.

"I keep on getting all these curses from everywhere I go. I think it's a stalker…" Akihiko tried to act all secretive go into his hush hush tone.

"You just realized it now? And you still don't know who it was from? Aki, you're so stupid. Everyone in this damn dorm knows who sent you all those curses except for you. I'm even sure Koro-chan even knows." Shinjiro just shook his head and remember the first time Minato asked him to give the cursed letter to Akihiko, which he did refuse.

"What? Who?" Akihiko practically yelled out from shock.

"Think about it for a very long second about it. Who can get into the dorms easily? Obviously, one of the members in our group and not one of the freakin' fan girls that hang around you." Shinjiro leaned on the wall watching Akihiko.

"You're right! And the last letter said that if I hurt Minako-chan, I'll be dead. It must be someone who cares for Minako-chan… I doubt it's Junpei, he wouldn't do something like this for too long and Koromaru can't write… I doubt Fuuka would do this and I'm sure Mitsuru would find this a waste of time and use the execution method. Aigis would not understand the point of a curse… It must be Yukari!" Akihiko gave out a confident smile thinking his answer must be right.

"Wrong." Shinjiro flat out rejected Akihiko's answer and saw Akihiko slump down.

"Who else then? I doubt it's Minako-chan or you."

"You're forgetting one other person, Minako's cousin. He's the one that's sending you all those curses." Shinjiro sighed wondering how this idiot was still one of the top in his class.

"What Minato-kun? I didn't think it was him… Then again, I almost forgot he existed."

Shinjiro smacked Akihiko on the back of his head. "You really are an idiot. How do you survive?"

"It's not my fault, Minato is so quiet and he doesn't say much at all. I think I've only heard about fifteen words out of his mouth this whole time I've met him for all these months." Akihiko started rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Shinjiro.

"I am very tempted to hit you more to get those lose screws out of that freakin' head or yours." Shinjiro started cracking his knuckles.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear from you?" Akihiko smirked.

"You're just an idiotic beef bowl head. For once eat something more nutritious like a damn salad or something and maybe that will fix that head of yours." Shinjiro walked out of the room sighing.

"Wait! Shinji! Come back! What about the challenge? Come on! Let's fight! Shinji wait!" Akihiko quickly trailed Shinjiro to catch up with him. In the end, Shinjiro ended up cooking Akihiko something to shut him up.

* * *

Author's note: Okay! I swear I'm alive. I'm aching but alive! I've been busy and I apologize to the people who have been waiting for this chapter. To be honest, the fanfic is something I'm not sure I want to go on with since I haven't been planning or thinking about it as much (considering I've been skipping a lot of the parts of Cocytus =_=;; )

**Rewritten Ennui**: Thank you, I'll try to keep on working on my grammar. I still need to get more into the habit of rereading my stuff before I publish because it's always after I do, I find mistakes. I'll keep up with the grammar work! ROAR! (A roar of encouragement for myself haha)

**Blazblue-domo**: Yes, Icepei the defect-o will always be in our hearts haha.

**Mintroar**: Oh and the reason why I haven't changed the names (considering that this is their next life) is because, I'm terrible at names. It's more for my sake that I won't get confused. Even in real life, I've been really off for a while calling people the wrong names, it's really bad, for example the Stacie into Sarah, Rachel into Victoria. Urgg... I feel so stupid. But I'm glad that you liked the fanfic even though I feel like it's really slow and repetative. I'll try to work on more of the romance stuff between Akihiko and Minako. Go me (trying to motivate myself)! And Ken, uhhhh... I'll figure that out when I get there ahaha-ha...ha... ^^; (I almost forgot about him. OTL How did I do that?)

**BANEHiwatari**: Just read and find out. hehe~ (psst is the Hiwatari part from D.? Cause I really like Satoshi.)

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**: I'm just waiting for the anime p4 to come out this fall. I've heard it was coming as an anime ever since April-ish, so it's a while wait. I hope it's good. I'll try to work on more Akihiko and Minako scenes~

**Nessa671**: Updated~

**D-TokTokKito**: I will do my best


End file.
